


Just Happened: Book I

by dizzy, savvymavvy



Series: Just Happened [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Farscape
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Farscape - Freeform, Smut, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvymavvy/pseuds/savvymavvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which a very young John Crichton meets a very different Martha Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Martha runs her hands up her legs, smoothing the lotion over her skin as she gets ready at the back of her small dressing room. Its a small but clean place, a lot better than some of the others she has seen in this town. There are three girls outside her door, she can hear them laughing and joking with one another, whispering in hushed tones as they all take a hit from a small joint one of the girls brought in.

Changing the song on her ipod, Martha focuses as she moves on to her make up. Some don't take the job seriously, and while Martha didn't plan on this being her life, it is her job and she will focus and do it the best she can.

The strip club wasn't John's idea.

John's idea for a weekend away was his uncle's cabin in the woods. It's right on a lake with prime fishing spots. Privacy, plenty of time to do some reading, some studying, work on a few assignments at his own leisurely pace... but his friends had outvoted him, practically unanimously. They'd wanted alcohol and naked women, so John finds himself on his way to a strip club.

It's not that he really has anything against strip clubs, and he definitely has nothing against naked women... but Erin would have his nuts on a necklace if she knew he was here, and he can't escape that slightly anxious feeling.

Smoothing out the front of her lab coat, Martha waits backstage for her cue. Perhaps her parents hadn't realised that all those years of dance classes would go towards this, but they had been very useful in the end. She's paid the most out of all the other dancers employed by Moya's and takes in a sizeable amount of tips each night.

She works hard at what she does.

Turning her head, she flashes a smile at Maria who calls out a good luck and gives her a light slap on the ass as Martha hears the opening chords to her song. Taking a deep breath she struts out onto the stage in just her short doctor's coat, a stethoscope around her neck.

The club is fairly nice... as strip clubs go. It's not too seedy, and the girls are hot. John's enjoying it more than he thought he would but he's still paranoid. Even though this particular club is a good hour outside of where Erin would venture (not that she would ever actually be caught dead in a strip club) he's afraid of seeing someone that knows her.

Martha's stilettos clack on the hard stage as she struts over to the pole. She's in her short doctor's coat with her hair up and glasses on. It's cheesy as hell but she finds it a lot of fun; and the boys seem to like it.

She winks at a table of men as she grabs the pole, squatting down and shaking her ass before slowly rising, circling her hips as she goes. The doctor's coat is short. Real short. Her ass cheeks are just peeking out from beneath the bottom of the coat, taunting the men.

Grasping the pole with one hand, she undoes her hair, shakes it out as she leans back, the top of her coat threatening to pop open and her tits burst out. Smirking out into the audience she swings herself around, legs wrapping around the slender pole before she slides back down.

Strutting down the steps, she makes her way into the audience, touching and teasing as she goes. There is a table of young men not far from her, frat boys from the looks of it and Martha can't help herself.

Striding over, she pushes one of the boys legs open, dropping in between them before rolling her hips back up and over his crotch. His buddies are hootering and hollering, but Martha turns, pushing her chest into his as she climbs onto his lap, giving him a free lap dance.

He's trying to stay disinterested and mostly succeeding. I mean, his girlfriend is really fucking hot and he does get to see her naked on a regular basis so it isn't as though he's starved for the sight of naked breasts.

And then she shows up. Her shoes are the first thing he sees, because he happens to be looking down. They're definitely fuck-me shoes, which he assumes is the intention, after all. Straps twist around her ankles and up impossibly long legs.

He only gets a few seconds to stare because then she's all motion, action, dancing, grinding into Jake's lap.

She's sitting in the boy's lap and can easily feel his hard on; while its certainly nothing she wants to deal with, it does make for great tips. She wiggles in his lap and can hear him groan audibly behind her.

Next to him is, actually, a rather attractive boy, his hair slightly spiked and messy and his jaw open, his eyes staring hungrily at her. Martha smirks over at him, one hand going to his cheek to pull him in and it is almost too easy to have him leaning in close, just about to kiss her.... before she gets off the other boy's lap and he's leaning forward missing her.

Walking around she places a shoe on his chair, her heel just narrowly missing stepping on his crotch, instead snugging up right next to him, giving him a bit of pressure.

His eyes are going up her legs as she takes off her glasses, pushing them on to him as she begins to pop the buttons on her doctors coat, her breasts pushing and straining at the top.

He doesn't miss the flash of orange when she plants her foot down. He has to force himself to stay still, not to move into the pressure of her heel against his suddenly hardening cock. The glasses feel weird on his face, plastic and heavy and a bit too small. He wants to take them off but he's stuck watching her, unmoving as she sheds the coat.

So far, she has undone the buttons but she hasn't actually pulled it off yet, she's waiting. His mind is wandering and he's not looking at her like he was before and she wants his whole attention.

Her coat hangs straight as one hand grabs his chin and she gently but firmly focuses his attention back on her. His friends are ribbing him but she smirks, holding his gaze. Taking the edges of her coat, she shimmies a bit, leaning in before sliding it off her shoulders. Turning, she shows the boy her back as she lets the coat fall.

Raising her arms above her head she begins to bounce her ass.

He can feel his face turning red. His friends are having a good laugh at him and he might even be able to laugh himself if he didn't have a huge fucking hard on now. He wishes she hadn't chosen him to pick on, but god damn... he can't stop staring at her back now and his fingers itch to touch her.

She backs up and bends over, grabbing her ankles and working her ass. Frankly, she enjoys working the shy ones; in her mind, they are the sweet boys that she would have enjoyed talking to after class, maybe have even dated had she stayed on that university path. So she likes when they are dragged into the bar and she's able to play with them a bit, dirty up their conscience before sending them home in the morning.

Turning, she finally lets him see her tits, pushed and held together by a matching orange bra. His eyes are glued to her now and she backs up a bit, making sure the entire audience can see her as she drops down and shakes her ass back up again.

She can hear the hooting and hollering and she does it again, shaking her ass some more this time. Throwing her favourite shy boy a smirk, she reaches back and undoes her bra, letting it fall away as she slides easily into his lap, stradling him widely and pretending to ride up on him.

She wraps her orange bra around his neck, her hips working him over as she breathes hotly into his ear and leaves a lipstick print right by his mouth. Something to remember her by.

She really does have nice breasts. Mouth-watering, even. He's been to strip clubs before and he knows well enough to know that touching had better involve some sort of dollar bill in his hand, but he didn't bring any ones (because he, unlike his buddies, wasn't planning on wasting half a paycheck on some girl who makes in one night what he makes in a week) so he keeps his hands at his side.

And then she goes and starts to play dirty, pressing her lips to him. He tilts his head just in time to catch the corner of her mouth, not at all on purpose.

Martha almost freezes when she catches the edge of his mouth it surprises her, he's being bold with his risks. But here, she hadn't expected him to do that. She pulls back, smirking at him, perhaps not so shy and quiet after all. Perhaps more naughty than she had given him credit for.

Her song is ending though, so she sadly slips down from his lap, her hands trailing down to grab at the sizeable bulge he is now sporting in his trousers, getting her own in as she squeezes and rubs him.

With a self-satisfying smirk, she slinks back onto the stage where she is now joined by a few other girls. A new song comes on as she walks down to her pole and swings on.

He's intensely relieved when she backs away, but part of him - no, not that part... well, not just that part - is also disappointed. He's flattered that she picked him out of the whole group of guys to pick on. There are half a dozen women dancing on stage now but his eyes don't leave her, and he's pretty sure he isn't imagining all the times her gaze slides right over to him.

He isn't imagining it, her eyes do keep making their way over to where he is sitting with his friends. The others seem to enjoy any girl that comes up and presses close but he, Martha thrills a bit to realise, doesn't. His eyes seem to be watching her the whole time.

And with that kind of captive audience, she can't help but preform for. Spinning around the pole, she flips her hair back, groaning, gasping as if in the midst of an orgasm. She winds herself around the pole and flips herself upside down, her legs holding her up.

Slipping down, she crawls across the stage, sitting up on her knees, hands on her breasts as she moves, pretending as if she was fucking someone underneath her.

She's obviously not actually having an orgasm and he knows that... the over the top fake moans just lead him to wondering what she really looks like when she comes. Is she loud? Quiet? Would she say his name? Would she even -ask- his name?

The songs change again and Sir Mix-A-Lot comes on. The crowd voices its opinion and as Moya's dancer with the most generous backside, Martha smirks back at her audience, one hand holding on to the pole as she makes her ass jiggle, bounce and clap.

Another dancer comes forward, her eye on another of his friends, and grabbed the focus of everyone else that he's with but John can't take his eyes off of Martha. His best friend notices and elbows him but John rolls his eyes.

She always gets extra tips during this song and today is no different. Dropping down, she shakes her ass fast, dollar bills being tucked under her thong.

Out of the corner of her eye she sees the boy she's been watching be pushed forward so he stumbles. Standing, she turns before dropping down so dues able to see him when he approaches her.

He's got the dollar bills that have been shoved into his hand by his frat brothers, tired of seeing him resist while subtly ogling the dancer from before. He's actually tempted, for a few seconds, to join the half dozen guys all grabbing her but something about the way she's just being passed off from hand to hand kills the urge. He steps back away, letting a couple more guys slip into his place. She's beautiful and sexy as hell but he doesn't want to just cop a meaningless feel... he's not quite drunk enough for that.

In between guys she notices the boy has slipped away from her closer to the wall. She doesn't want to admit that it makes her a bit disappointed but she is.

Sighing she goes back to her pole, climbing it.

He hits the bar and orders another beer, settling on a stool to watch his dancer from across the room.

Finishing her song, Martha walks off the stage slowly. She has ones stuck in all sorts of places and she takes her time collecting them. It's only the first part of the night and she's made a pretty decent amount of money. Counting it out, she makes her way back towards her dressing room to change and rest before going back out in a few.

He's on his fourth beer of the night, but when he turns back to the dancing stage she's gone. He feels a stab of disappointment but considers it a good thing. His frat brothers are ready to move on to the next strip club, anyway.

They're half a block away when one of his buddies realized that there's still a teensy little orange bra sticking out of John's pocket.

The rest of the night is pretty normal for Martha. The usual college boys and older men with an occasional table of women who are out for a fun night. After her boy leaves, no one else catches her eye and its really much better that way.

She is able to focus and stay professional, giving attention to the different men in the room wanting to part with their money instead of trying to keep the attention of a shy college boy.

*

It's Wednesday night. John has an early class on Thursday so he knows that going out isn't a good idea, but his temper is still flaring from his recent unhappy encounter with Erin and he needs some sort of release. He tries jerking off first but his roommate comes in with his obnoxious little girlfriend and John high tails it out of the dorms. Once he's in his car he starts driving without even really thinking about where he's going.

Wednesday night is a really slow night. Any night during the week technically is. It's usually burn outs, cheating husbands and the occasional and ubequitious drunk frat boys that frequent their establishment during the week.

Martha is already on the floor, as its a slow night there really isn't any main "shows" and she is already dancing, walking around the pole before spinning around it, pushing out her ass and shaking it so the man she's been teasing for awhile can give her another one.

He walks into the strip club and immediately feels guilty, though much disgruntled than he had been when he got into the car. He spots the dancer from the previous weekend and, yeah, okay, that's pretty much the whole reason that he came here. He makes his way to where she's at, feeling much more bold now that he knows he won't get ragged on by his frat brothers for any extra attention he might pay the dancer.

She is still taunting and teasing the rather rich older man who has seemed to take a shine to her. He pushes an extra one down the front of her bra before finally going to sit back down at his table. Smirking to herself, she hooks her leg up around the pole and swings loosely. She's not working too hard, its an easy night tonight.

The gray haired man seems satisfied, walking over to another little staged area where there's a blonde shimmying. She's pretty enough but John's got a one track mind.

The dancer's back is to him so he reaches out, trailing his fingertips over a mostly exposed ass cheek and then slipping a folded dollar bill underneath the tiny little string holding it onto her body.

Martha spins around on the pole, having felt another hand on her. She's surprised as most men try to make it painfully obvious they are not trying to touch the girls, just giving them money but this hand almost feels like it wants to run across her skin and the money is just an excuse.

Holding on, the pole tight in between her legs, she spies the young boy from the other night who caught her eye. He's looking less shy and a bit more sure of himself tonight. Raising an eyebrow, she smirks at him and spins again, sliding and pushing her pussy up against the pole.

He pulls his hand away once he's sure the money is tucked in there nicely. He doesn't step back, though. He likes this close up view.

Martha quite likes him up close. She certainly liked what she saw Saturday night up close. She swings herself down so that she's squatting in front of him, the pole behind her as she moves her ass up and down, dancing for him.

He wants to say something to her but the music is pounding and she probably wouldn't hear him even if he did. His hands rest on the edge of the stage, barely two feet away from where she's grinding and gyrating against the poll. The black skin tight outfit looks good on her but he kind of prefers the doctor's outfit from the other night. This makes her look cheap and she is anything but cheap, he can tell that just from the tilt of her head and the way her eyes are studying him... she has none of that vacant, thoughtless expression he's seen on other women.

He wants to say something to her but the music is pounding and she probably wouldn't hear him even if he did. His hands rest on the edge of the stage, barely two feet away from where she's grinding and gyrating against the poll. The black skin tight outfit looks good on her but he kind of prefers the doctor's outfit from the other night. This makes her look cheap and she is anything but cheap, he can tell that just from the tilt of her head and the way her eyes are studying him... she has none of that vacant, thoughtless expression he's seen on other women.

He looks different from most of the men she see's at the edge of her stage or even when sitting in their laps. He seems to actually be looking at her instead of just at her breasts or her ass or whatever body part she has shaking in front of him at the moment.

It's different and a bit thrilling after all the time she's spent dancing and on the pole to now feel a slow shiver and thrill to be preforming for someone.

She's looking straight at him now and it's definitely working. He's hard, hard enough that he has to discreetly adjust himself. Of course, he can't be that discreet with her staring straight at him... but hell, her whole job is to get men hot so he figures he's just letting her know she's doing a good job.

Every few sceonds his eyes slowly slide down her body, admiring the fluid way that she moves, but he always comes back to her face. She is truly gorgeous - large, dark eyes and long lashes, a full mouth that's neither pouting nor leering in an overly sexual way. He pulls out another dollar and grins at her as he tries to decide where to put it. He lifts an eyebrow, silently asking her if she has any preference.

She actually grins and pushes her ass towards him, looking over her shoulder and smirking now. She waits until he's just about to put the dollar under the thong straps before she begins to shake her ass nice and hard, moving it around and making it clap.

He laughs at the blatant way she's moving her ass toward him. He gets the dollar under the thong strap and then leaves his hand there for a few extra seconds just to see what she'll do. He's not grabbing her, really - nothing that would get him in trouble - just... lingering.

She's smiling at him, moving her ass back into his hand teasingly before he steps away from the stage. The songs change to something slower and more sultry and her hips move to match the pace. She rolls her hips nice and slow as she lets a hand travel over her own body, across her flat stomach, up her breasts before back down and around to her ass where she turns so the boy can see her give her ass a light slap.

He likes this song better than the last, and absolute loves the way she's moving to it now. He pulls another dollar out of his pocket and acts like he's going to put it in her panties only to trail it upward over her stomach toward her breasts.

She slides down to her knee's, moving forward so that he has better acces to her breasts. Her hips keep moving, her body swaying and jerking to the beat as she lets her head fall back, her chest pushing out for him as he tucks another dollar in her top.

"Beautiful." He mouths at her, actually winking this time. He hopes he isn't coming across like a jerk or a creep (since he's sure she sees more than her fair share o those) but he can't resist wanting to vocalize his appreciation for her.

She chuckles and keeps from rolling her eyes, of course she is. She's letting him watch her show off and dance just to make him hot and horny, of course she's beautiful. Smiling though, she stretches before shimmying her chest at him, one hand reaching up, massaging her breast while the other slides down her stomach and slips up her small skirt.

He's a little bit disappointed that her reaction to his compliment seems to be some mixture of exasperation and assumption, but it does serve as a nice reminder that she's a stripper and he's just one of many clients whose money she is happy to take. She's not Erin, he doesn't need to compliment her in order to get anywhere. (Not that it actually works all that well with Erin, either.)

He goes to take another drink of his beer but finds it empty. He glances between the stripper and the bar, and decides that yeah, he does need another drink.

Martha finds it fascinating to watch the emotions crossing his face, his disappointment at her laugh is not something that he can keep off his face, whether he knows it or not. She almost feels bad, bad for him, bad for laughing at him when it seems he did actually mean it...

As fun as her job can be, sometimes Martha forgets that there are still naive and innocent people left in the world.

He sulks at the bar for a few minutes. He can't help it; the alcohol is going to his head and he knows somewhere deep inside that this was really not the way to go after fighting with his girlfriend. He really does love Erin and they've been together for a while now, but it seems like their relationship will never stop being work. He's pretty sure that two people who are supposed to be together aren't meant to spend their whole lives trying to make at work. At some point, it's just supposed to feel right.

On top of feeling like he's been belitted by the stripped - by a fucking stripper! - now he's thinking about Erin and the fight and he feels worse than he did when he first walked in the door. He orders a double shot of whiskey along with his beer and finds a table near the back of the room.

Martha's set is over and she has a break; her boy has slunk off to the back of the room and if nothing else, Martha feels like she should at least apologise for laughing at him. She steps backstage and changes into something that's considered normal wear by strip club standards and heads back out into the room.

She stays in the shadows but she doesn't need to, the boy is obviously lost in is own thoughts. He jumps when she pulls the other chair out, the legs scrapping across the floor. "You know, we don't get many nice boys here," she says by way of introduction as she sits down in her seat, signaling for the bartender to bring her a drink.

The first thing that catches him off guard is the voice - British. MIT is a fairly well known university, so he knows his share of Brits but somehow he hadn't expected to hear that accent when she opened her mouth.

And then it dawns on his alcohol soaked mind that this is actually her, the stripper, wearing somewhat more than she had been before and sitting at the table across from him. "Uh." He says, eloquent as ever. "That so?"

She smiles, shaking her head, amused. "Oh, occasionally one comes wandering in, bright eyed and attractive. Usually drug along by his friends. Normally its just old men with extra money or boozed up frat boys. The nice boys make a welcome change of pace."

Giving him a slow smile, she takes her drink from the waitress ignoring the girls wink. "Alesha," she says, giving him her name.

"Hi, Alesha. I'm John." He says, and thinks about offering her his hand but holds back. Somehow it seems off to act like this is a formal introduction when he just stuck his hands into her underwear and gave her money. "You on break or something?"

"Sure am," she leans back in her chair and drinks part of the beer the waitress brought her. "Can't dance the whole night away." Winking at him, she laughs softly at how she can see his cheeks turning red in the dark.

"So what brought you back here then Johnny?"  
"The appetizers. Best I've ever had." He says, picking up a pretzel from the bowl on the table and then popping it into his mouth.

"I dunno, I'd say I'm more than just an appetiser honey," Martha smirks leaning back in her chair and taking her time in crossing her legs, watching John staring at them. "But its good to know I at least got you started."

"Not what I meant." John smirks right back at her. "I don't think I'm carrying enough cash to get to taste you."

"That depends on what other goods you have," Martha taunts right back, folding her arms on the table and leaning with them. Knowing full well that doing that just pushes her breasts further up and out.

"What else do you accept? I don't have a credit card and even if I did I can't think of where you'd want me to swipe it..."

"Oooh, naughty," Martha grins, flicking a peanut at him and laughing. "Lets say that it would have to be worth my while. If you had something that might ...capture my attention..."

"Baby, everything I got would catch your attention." He catches the peanut and flicks it back at her. "And in case you did not understand that reference, I'm saying I have a big dick."

Martha stares at John straight faced before throwing her head back and laughing. His demeanor is changed entirely and Martha isn't sure if its because his brothers are gone or if its the liquid courage talking.

She assumes the later is helping. A lot.

"Oh I got it. And don't worry honey, I've already been in your lap."

"Yeah, but, you know... you weren't there for all that long. I thought you might have forgotten or something." He leans forward, staring very blatantly at the cleavage that she is equally blatantly displaying. "I'm just one of many, and all. Surprised you even remember me."

"You were just here the other night." She protests, if he gets much closer he will be face planting in her breasts. She imagines its probably a thought he's been considering.

"You also stood out from the crowd," Martha continues, waiting as she watches his smile begin to grow cocky. "Only one that night who didn't like my dancing."

He shrugs, amused that she is either trying to half-insult him or is fishing for compliment. Either way, he's not falling for it.. "It was okay."

"Mm, well," she begins, knocking back the rest of her beer and standing from John's table. "I have to go change for my next number."

He gives her a little wave, grinning as he goes back to his drink. He thinks about the class he has in the morning, and how if he stays there's no way he'll make it in time... but he decides to screw it, he's got good enough grades that he can slack off once in a while. The IASA won't reject him because he misses one class... and he'd really like to see Alesha's next number.

Martha slips back into her dressing room and takes off the shorts and cami she was wearing to talk to John. Grabbing her next costume (she has a full closet of them) she pulls on a bright blue thong and a matching push up bra.

The bra has "Lt. Col. SexyAss" written on it and there is a short, short, short blue skirt that she pulls on over the thong. Next come the shoes and the aviators. Smirking in the mirror, she touches up her make up and fluffs her hair just a bit before heading out and back towards the stage.

Some of the other girls are in camo and there is another girl dressed in army outfit, one in the navy colours and the third in marines. There tend to be a lot of military boys at the colleges up here and pandering to their particular armed forces has worked well in the past.

He has to laugh when he sees her next outfit. It's better than the black leather of before, but still not quite as hot as the doctor's outfit. Still, he makes his way to the front to get a better look. As it gets later the already sparse crowds have dwindled even more and there's only one other guy watching Martha with any sort of intent look on his face.

 

Martha can see her friend John down below, just behind the guy who looks like he's barely hanging on to his twenties. Grabbing her pole, Martha swings herself up, wrapping her legs up and around and through and flipping herself around. She hangs upside down, her thighs being the only thing holding her up.

She lets go, letting herself fall a bit on the pole before tightening her legs again, catching herself before she hits anything and letting herself climb back up the pole.

The other guy stumbles away drunkenly to ogle one of the other women, leaving just John and Alesha. He grins at her, leaning over and resting his folded arms on the edge of her stage to watch her.

Martha almost rolls her eyes, it is a Wednesday or else she'd accuse John of paying off the other men in the room to leave them alone.

Or perhaps she's just having an off night.

She schools herself to remain professional despite wanting to tease and taunt John personally. She preforms a few tricks on the pole, holding herself parallel to the floor and letting her self swing slowly around before she slides back down, her legs twined with the pole.

John has another beer and has made himself at home on the edge of her stage, smirking up at her. Rolling her eyes she sinks to her hands and knees and crawls over to him, trying to keep the accompanying smirk from her own face.

He shrugs at her. "Promise I didn't pay him off. Couldn't if I'd wanted to, all my cash went into your bra earlier."

Of course, that's a lie, he has a few more ones but he's saving them.

"Oh, that's sad," Martha admits, standing up on her knee's in front of him. "That means I have no reason to dance for you," she smiles but contradicting her words, she undulates her stomach, moving her body up and down as her knees slide on the stage, so they are splayed far apart.

She runs a hand down her body, her stomach now moving up into her hand until she has her hand cupped around her pussy and she's pushing up into her hand.

"Who else you gonna dance for? I mean, you could consider it an investment. Dance well enough now and I might come back later. What's that called, customer loyalty?"

"Oh, I could go dance with Maria. Have her and I move together and make twice as much off of the men in here." She continues to move her hips up and down, pretending to ride.

Her fingers begin to slide back and forth, finding her clit over the cotton and pressing just lightly as she jerks her hips around. "What do you normally like to see when you go to strip clubs Johnny?" She asks, her other hand sneaking around and undoing her bra straps slowly. "Call it professional curiosity."

"I don't normally go in strip clubs," John says, answering honestly. "I'm from Kansas... not a big town, didn't exactly want my momma hearing that I was getting up to stuff like that. I've only been in Cambridge for a year."

"Oooh, southern boy," Martha only half-jokes. If she was honest, she'd admit she likes the drawl he has when he talks, she especially likes how it seems to have gotten thicker the more he drinks.

"And what about now then Johnny? Since you're no longer in Kansas?" She grins and pulls on the edge of his shirt so he's closer to her.

He leans in when she pulls at his shirt, grinning. Hell yeah, she likes him. Even if it's just because he's the only one here and she's bored, but still. Erin is a distant memory right now.

"Now? Oh, I'm liking what's in front of me a little bit."

"Oh, a little bit," she pushes him off a bit, trying not to smile. He is so playing along with her and she finds it amusing. "Perhaps you need to come by more often then Johnny. Since your momma ain't around up here."

"Oh, she definitely ain't around." He says, and pulls a dollar bill from his pocket. "Oh, lookie what I found here..."

Martha's grinning, she likes joking around with John; most men just watch her but don't realise that there is a person there. With him, its a lot more fun and a lot more like she's taking her time just to dance and tease him.

Kneeing back over closer to him, she puts her fingers in the top of her g-string and holds it open, her eyes on his, almost daring him.

He slides the dollar into her g-string but doesn't pull away. Nothing about her body language says he's crossing any lines, so he slides his hand down a little but more. There's just skin, smooth skin, but then he feels the little bump of her clit and the soft, damp skin. He rubs his knuckle against it.

Martha's body jerks slightly, while she was taunting and daring him to, she didn't actually expect him to stick his hand down her g-string and to finger her. Her eyes close and she works her body so that she's in front of him, blocking the other patrons and security workers from seeing what exactly he's doing.

"Seems like you've picked up a lot of naughty habits your momma don't know about," she pants, her knees still spread wide. She's had quite a bit of her own to drink and she wants to blame it on both that and that its slow. And this boys voice that has got her so hot and ready to go.

"What she don't know won't hurt her." John says. He keeps his eyes on her as he lets his finger slide between the lips of her pussy, pressing very lightly against her clit.

"Aren't you a bold one?" She gasps, trying to keep control of herself before she opens her eyes and looks at him. She's still moving to the beat, still looking like she's dancing for John and not letting him finger her pussy.

Biting down on her bottom lip, she knee's herself forward and begins to jerk and circle her hips as she feels his fingers sliding down her body. She knows this is so, so wrong and so outside the rules. She should if nothing else take him back to the dressing room like most of the other girls do with their clients... But then that would be acknowledging something was going on here. And it is much easier to spread her knees wider and begin to shake her ass as her breathing changes and gets faster.

He's pretty sure that she isn't acting right now. Her chest is flushed and she's breathing a little bit faster.

He crooks his finger inside of her and tries to find the sweet spot, pressing hard against it when he does and then letting her own body's motion do the rest.

She's undone her bra and it finally slips down and off, her chest heaving as she breathes and dances for him, moving on his fingers.

Her eyes flash up to his and he's still staring right at her as he moves his fingers in her. She lets out a quiet whimper when he hits the right spot, her own hips quickly chasing after it and beginning to move and snap faster.

This is definitely the craziest thing that he's ever done. He can't quite actually believe he's fingering a stripper in a a random club at one in the morning on a Wednesday night, but he is and it's hot as fuck and his dick is so hard he could pound nails with it right now.

Martha can't believe she's actually letting some college boy customer twist his fingers into her pussy while she's at work but she really can't stop him. "Oh, oh," she says softly, biting her bottom lip as she begins to move and work her body faster.

He presses his hand flat and grinds his palm against her clit. Her breath catches and her hips stutter forward. Encouraged, he brings his other hand to her breast and lifts the weight of it, rubbing a thumb over the nipple. His eyes ask her, practically dare her, to come.

Martha is watching him, eyes wide open and on his. "Oh god," she whines quietly, giving in totally and humping shamelessly against his palm as she tries to come, she's almost there...

He begins to press a second finger in, pushing them in just a bit as his wrist rubs hard against her clit and she jerks forward hard, gasping for breath as she comes around his fingers.

"Shit," He breathes out, his hand dropping down from her breast to the front of his pants so he can squeeze his dick and relieve some of the suddenly intense pressure there. "God damn that was... shit."

"Fuck," she breathes, her body slumping, too tired to continue dancing. It's getting late, real late and while her shift isn't over for a while... Well...

She slips off the stage on shaking legs, grabbing on to the edge to hold herself up. "Fuck that was..." she can't even finish what it was. It was fucking good is what it was.

He feels kind of weird with one hand on his dick and the other still wet from finger fucking her, but holy shit - she came around his fingers, he felt her come and it was pretty much the hottest thing he's ever done. He's hard enough that he literally can't not touch himself, no matter how uncomfortable this wolud normally make him feel.

She's got this amazing intense look on her face when she grabs his arm. He followers her, catching her hand with his - the one that's still damp from being pressed up against her pussy.

Her eyes close when she thinks about that, about what she's actually doing with this customer she doesn't even know.

Unfortunately, her body is too revved up for her to be able to think clearly. She slips them both into the back but bipasses her dressing room. She refuses to think that this is what that is and instead jerks him into the bathroom.

Opening a stall, she pulls him inside and locks the door. it certainly isn't the most glamorous of places, but then she doubts he would care. She unzips his pants carefully as she runs her tongue broadly over her palm before wrapping it nice and tight around his dick.

"Fuck yeah," he gasps. He reaches out and grabs her tits again, because hell yeah, this is definitely better than watching her dance on stage and then driving home with a hard on. He grins at her through a haze of lust. "Hey, not gonna charge me for this, are ya?"

"Shut up," she growls playfully, pushing her body against his and shoving him into the wall. "You just put your fucking fingers up my pussy and got me off on stage John." She twists her wrist, pumping him nice and fast as he pushes his hips into her, fucking her hand.

"Yeah? You didn't exactly stop me. All you had to do was say the word, you know. But you didn't want me to. Wanted me to get bring off, didn't you? Make you come?" He thrusts his hips forward, fucking her fist as much as she'll let him.

"You... Your... Fuck..." She's already come and he's still making her head swim and her body hot. Her other hand reaches down and begins to play with his balls as she continues to stroke him off.

"I never wanted you to stop. Now come for me Johnny."

"Fuck, fuck, yes," He chants. "Fuck, a... Alesha... gonna come, so hard, fuck..."

He groans and his mouth drops open and his hips slam forward and he comes hard, splattering against the floor and striping her wrist with it.

Martha's panting hard even though she didn't come; she relaxes her body against his after he comes, her forehead on his shoulder as she attempts to relax and figure out what the fuck is going on.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next week, in John's head time is measured in Days Since He Cheated On Erin.

He knows it was a stupid thing to do. A really, really, really stupid thing to do. It was crazily hot and god damn was Alesha attractive but not only did he cheat on Erin but he cheated on Erin with a stripper and somehow that makes it ten times worse. He keeps envisioning scenarios in which Erin finds out, as impossible a scenario as he'd like to believe it is.

Martha knows that that was a Bad Idea. A few of the other girls occasionally take men back to the dressing rooms for sex in exchange for money and while Martha certainly doesn't look down on these girls... she just said it wasn't her thing.

But this, well, its worse. Jerking a customer off in the bathroom after he fingered her on the stage. Its unprofessional. And its good that she hasn't seen him since.

Except, every night when she goes out she has a little dip in her enthusiasm when she realises he's not sitting at the table watching and waiting with that smirk on his face.

He's always done early with classes on Monday, so he meets Erin for lunch... or at least that's the plan. Erin is there waiting for him, but she's got a paper to finish and begs off early. That's okay with him... they haven't been fighting much, but only because his guilty conscience prompts him to give in every time it seems to be heading in that direction.

He's got an afternoon with nothing to do. The sky is overcast, threatening rain, but he's been wanting to pick up a few new books and he's in the mood for a walk, weather be damned.

When Martha woke, the sky had been bright and clear; she had firmly ensconced herself in William's bookstore, curled up with a book on french cuisine by the time the sky opened up and began to pour.

It didn't bother her. She wasn't due on the stage until late that night so she had hours left to kill, able to spend her time reading.

He reaches the bookstore just as it starts to rain, ducking inside only slightly damp. There are only a handful of people, but the store is so small and absolutely jammed with books that even a handful gives the impression of it being crowded.

Martha hears the jingle of the bell, saying someone else has come in but she is too absorbed in her book to look up.

He doesn't even notice her at first. She's tucked into a chair with a book in front of her face, and he's too busy studying the rows upon rows of books in front of him. He grabs one that he's been searching for for months now and resists the urge to let out a triumphant noise, not wanting to disturb anyone around him. He grins down at the cover with the sort of glee that only a true nerd can feel over a book.

There is someone standing near her and its almost amusing how they are trying to keep their excited noises down. Martha flicks her eyes up to watch amusedly but her eyes get caught on the long, lean body in front of her.

She knows that body. She knows it but she certainly isn't used to seeing it slouch comfortably in a bookstore. She's shocked and quickly flicks her eyes down to her book to act like she wasn't looking at the boy who has been on her mind for a fucking week.

John tucks the book under his arm and heads toward the back of the store to look for another one. He's in his academic zone and not paying attention to anything around him.

Martha sneaks her eyes back over the edge of her book to watch him. He seems so free, so relaxed and confident which is both at odds with how he was at the strip club as well as being reminiscent of their encounter.

His shirt is tight, small enough that she can watch the subtle shift of his muscles as he moves, looking for a book.

He has a small stack of books by the time he's ready to head back toward one of the couches, planning on losing a few hours here while he waits for the weather to clear up or Erin to call him.

As stalker-ish as it may seem, she has been flollowing him with her eyes the entire time he's been here. Watching him as he looks through the rows of books, picking some out.

However, her attention is distracted when she hears a soft snuffling sound come from behind one of the racks of books. It comes again and Martha sets her book down on her fluffy chair as she walks back to find the sound. There is a small boy, not older than four or five sitting in the corner with a tear stained face, trying to make himself as small as possible.

"Oh honey," Martha says softly, approaching him slowly before squatting down to be at eye level. "Are you lost? Where is your mum?"

John hears her voice before he actually sees her. Crouched down, she's hidden from his view by a stack of hardcover books and a squat, wide bookshelf. He peeks over and honestly can't actually believe it's her. Not only is she wearing five times more than he's ever seen her in, but her hair is pulled back into a simple ponytail and she isn't wearing makeup. She looks like the kind of girl that would be sitting beside him in class, not stripping at clubs.

"Hey, its okay," she says softly, the little boy snuffling and moving in for a hug from her. She rubs his back gently before picking him up. His arms immediately go around her neck, two of his fingers in his mouth.

"Let's go find your mum okay?" He nods. "What does she look like? What colour is her shirt today?"

John tries to round the corner before Alesha sees him, but he isn't quite fast enough.

She bites her lip, wondering if she should call out to him, stop him. Its obvious he didn't want her to notice him... But, she really doesn't want to ignore him.

She bounces Adam on her hip a bit as they continue to look for his mom. "John?" She calls softly, planning to let him ignore her if he really wants to pretend she isn't there.

"Alesha." He says, forcing a smile. Okay, it's not actually that forced, because part of him - a big part of him - is excited to see her even knowing how wrong it is. "Who's your little buddy there?"

Martha's smile widens considerably when he doesn't ignore her and actually seems happy to see her. "This is Adam. Adam, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, his name is John." Adam hides his face in Martha's neck, still sucking on his fingers.

"We can't find our mum," she explains to John, rubbing a hand on Adam's back. "I think she may have left the store actually..."

John frowns. "Maybe we oughta take him up to the front desk?" He stops when he sees her smile. "... that's probably what you were doing now, wasn't it? Well, you want some company? To keep any big bad monsters away? Those book monsters, they're the worst." John makes a face at Adam, who lets go of his fingers long enough to giggle.

Martha looks down at Adam, who is no longer crying and is watching John with wide, excited eyes. The three of them head up to the front where a harried woman is talking frantically with the owner.

"Ah, see, this must be him now. Martha, I take it you found him?" Martha flushes hard as Giovanni turns to her. She studiously avoids John's gaze and hands the little boy over to the woman.

"Yes, he was back in the corner, trying to make himself as small as possible." She ruffles the boys hair a bit as he clings hard to his mother. She thanks John and Martha, hugging and kissing her son as she hurries from the shop.

Martha is still avoiding John's gaze, still blushing.

John grins, standing back and crossing his arms. As soon as the woman is gone, little boy in hand, he taps her on the shoulder. She actually looks bashful when she turns around to face him. "Martha, huh?"

She mutters something really low and rolls her eyes when she finally looks at him. "Yes?" She's still embarrassed and well. He seems to be enjoying it. A lot.

"So. Not Alesha, then? Martha..." He rolls the name around in his mouth, testing it out. "Martha, it's nice to meet you."

She smacks him on the arm as he enjoying this far too much. "You didn't really think that was my name did you? I don't think any of the names the girls go by are actually their own."

Making her way back over to her chair she looks back at John who is definitely following her and definitely smiling.

He shrugs and walks behind her. "Never really thought about it. Though, I did kind of suspect that Kandye Kain wasn't really on her birth certificate."

Martha laughs, turning and smiling at him. "Yeah, not so much. Secret? Real names Susie. But, you try stripping to that. Its a bit difficult."

She leans down, gathering her books and placing all but one back onto a large stack. "Would you... like to go get some coffee with me?"

"Coffee? Uh.. yeah. Sure. I could go for a cuppa joe." He says, reaching to help her when her stack starts to wobble.

Martha reaches out and steadies the stack, taking a few books off of the top and placing them on a much smaller stack. "There..." she smiles when it doesn't threaten to topple and kill them this time.

She walks up to the front to pay for her book but Giovanni just waves her on. "I'll just add it to your tab missy."

Rolling her eyes, Martha does tuck the book up in her bag. "Yes, but when will you let me pay the tab?" He just waves her on and she snorts. "At some point you're going to have to start charging me or you'll run out of a business."

"You let me worry about that," he takes John's books and does tally up those for a price.

John pays for his books and shoves him into the backpack he has slung over one shoulder. "Thanks, man." He says to Giovanni. "'preciate it."

Giovanni notices Martha waiting for him and he winks at John, grinning and about to say something. Martha grabs John's arm before the older man can actually say it; he has been trying to set Martha up with just about every younger man that ever comes through his store and she's almost afraid to hear what he might say to him.

"Right, its just... a small cafe..." She says, zipping up a small hoodie as its still pouring. "Come on, its not too far," she grabs his hand and pulls him out into the rain.

He runs along behind her, feeling the water soak into him. His waterproof bag comes in handy on days like this. Since he doesn't have a car, he gets most places on foot.

Martha is grinning hugely as she pulls him along. It doesn't take long before she is soaking wet but then, she half expected she would when it had started to rain.

Laughing she pulls John harder, weaving them in and around other stunned drivers as she finally pulls him underneath a small overhang, breathless from laughing and water dripping down her face.

He digs in his bag for a sweatshirt and pulls it out, wiping his face off and then handing it to her. "Here. Might help you mop up some."

Shivering, she gladly takes the sweatshirt, trying to wring her shirt out a bit as they walk into the small cafe. "I'll end up just making it all wet," she warns him but doesn't stop herself from pulling it on over her old, thin tank top.

The sweat shirt is huge on her but it is dry and warm and Martha has to stop herself from grinning and breathing in deeply and cuddlying herself in it.

"Go find us a table, I'll order... what do you want?" He asks, and once she tells him her order he heads for the counter without even giving her a chance to pull out any money.

She finds a small secluded table in the back, the lighting is dim but there is a large comfy couch with a multitude of pillows instead. Smiling, she flops onto the sofa and almost groans with how the chair envelops her in its softness.

Closing her eyes, she waits for John to return, smiling and patting the seat next to her on the sofa when he returns with their drinks.

The couch is fairly small. He sits next to her, close enough that their thighs touch but not so close that he's crowding her, sipping his coffee.Growing up he'd never been too big on the kind of coffee his mom and dad brewed every morning, but he's found that a shot of caramel and some whipped cream make it downright tasty. "Yours good?" He says, nodding at her steaming mug of hazelnut coffee.

She's got her sandals off and her legs curled up on the couch next to her. "It's great," she sips the drink and feels warm all over.

"That's the thing. Perfect," relaxing back she sighs and settles into the couch. "Have a good drink, good company... And still have a few hours before work. It's shaping up to be quite nice actually."

"Yeah? You, uh... work tonight?" He says, staring down at his coffee cup. Suddenly he's flashing back to last week in the bathroom at the club, her hand on his dick... okay, not going to think about that.

Martha notices a slight blush growing across his cheeks, she reaches out, brushing her fingers across his cheek and smirking. "Yeah I work tonight."

He ducks away from her, bashful suddenly. "You work every night?"

She lets him pull away. "Most nights. I need the money."

"They must pay well at the... at where you work." He says, glancing around, unsure if she wants him to broadcast that she's a stripper.

Martha chuckles, smiling at him. He's young and innocent and naive and she finds it impossibly endearing. "They pay pretty well at the strip club, yes."

She has no problems with her job. She is fine with what she is and what she does, its only other people's prejudices that make things difficult and fortunately, Martha has found this area to be gratefully progressive in their thinking.

"The tips are rather nice," she continues, winking at John.

He can't help but smirk back at her. "Oh yeah, I bet they are. You are the hottest dancer in there."

He recognizes that he's flirting - some might even call it shamelessly - but he really can't stop, not when it earns him that cute little grin.

She flushes this time and smiles at him. Being complimented at work is one thing, as it is a part of the job, being complimented here feels like something else entirely.

"Well, I am beginning to think you might be a bit biased."

"I'm biased all right." He says, leaning in so that no one can overhear. "After the other night, I'm biased as hell."

Martha leans in, their heads practically touching and she is grinning so ridiculously wide now. "Mm, and here I was beginning to think you didn't like me."

He's grinning right back just as wide, his nose brushing hers. "Can't imagine where you got that idea from."

Their noses are brushing against one another and well... Martha finds it cute. And sweet. She moves so she's gently rubbing her nose against his and smiles. "You haven't been back to see me. Thought perhaps you didn't like that last dance."

"You kidding? That last dance nearly killed me."

"Well, I certainly wasn't trying to kill you," Martha responds, her voice low and practically purring. She wants... She wants to take him home and lay him out on her bed and play with him for a few hours before she has to go to work.

"You done with your coffee then?" She asks softly, her nose bumping his as she leans in closer.

Last time was spur of the moment. Last time he had his hand down her pants before he could really even think about it. Last time he was drunk.

He's definitely sober now and she's definitely not asking him if he wants a refill on his drink. He shuts his eyes very briefly and when he opens them again his decision is already made. "Yeah, I think I am done."

She smiles and takes his hand, pulling him up off of the couch and leading him out of the coffee shop. Her apartment is really not far from where they are at all and the rain has let up so that is only a light drizzle.

Winding their fingers together, Martha deliberately takes John back to her apartment, her smile almost shy as she opens the door to the older, run down building and pulls him up the flights of stairs to the single room at the top.

 

 

He's had sex with a few girls before but this is still a few firsts for him. First time with a stripper, of course, first time he's gone home with a total stranger in the middle of the day...

First time Martha has ever done anything with someone from work. First time she's taken anyone home from where she worked...

She unlocks the front door and flips the lights on, setting her bag down on the counter. She turns to say something to him, but he is already preoccupied with 130 pounds of protective puppy who is double checking and sniffing him out, making sure he's okay.

"Whoa, hey there," John laughs as the dog actually jumps up, paws on John's thighs. He's almost as tall as John is like that... and it's only because this is Martha's dog that John isn't afraid of his life. The big dog blinks at him lazily, and prods his nose into John's hand.

"Baloo," Martha says with fond exasperation, nudging him with her hip. "Get off boy."

She drags him down by his collar. "You know what I told you about playing bouncer," she kisses his head anyways and rubs behind his ears.

"Sorry, he's very protective of his momma."

"Aw, he's fine. We always had big dogs growing up. C'mere, boy." John drops down to the floor and holds but a hand for Baloo to sniff. "Hey, you're just a big teddy bear, huh? Teddy bear with some big ole teeth, that's right."

Martha snorts but sits on the couch, just to the left of John's shoulder. She watches Baloo cuddle up to John, licking his face broadly and sticking his nose in John's ear. Baloo generally doesn't like any men that Martha brings home, he makes faux growling noises and huffs on the couch, glaring at them while Martha tries to distract them from the large dog.

She finds it cute that Baloo has turned into a puppy under John's fingers.

John settles on the floor with his back to the couch while he gets friendly with Baloo. It hasn't escaped his mind that he came here to have sex with Alesha - with Martha - but now that he's hear he finds himself clinging to the distraction that the big dog provides. It's not that he doesn't want to fuck her... oh, he definitely wants to fuck her... but the walk gave him a chance to rethink his decision. He doesn't want to be the guy that cheats on his girlfriend.

And then he turns his head at the same time Martha is leaning down and he finds his face very close to hers and begins to rethink things again.

She's beginning to get... not annoyed but antsy. She likes that Baloo likes John, but she didn't bring John home for Baloo to be the one to lick him. When John turns to look at her, she smiles, her face not far from his.

Wrapping a hand around his neck, she slides down into his lap, displacing Baloo. Sitting in his lap, she noses across his jawline, breathing hotly on his skin before nipping on his neck, leaving small red bites as she goes that flare up before fading.

He wraps his arms around her, pulling her body against his as completely as it can be. Beside them, Baloo whines fornlornly, like they've just abandoned him. Which might not actually be all that far from the truth. John puts a hand on her cheek and tilts her face toward his, brushing his nose against hers just like he did before in the coffee shop and grinning. He's gonna kiss her, no mistake about it, but he wants to take his time getting there.

She's smiling as he continues with the nose porn thing, its certainly not something she's ever had a guy do with her before and she really, really likes it.

Nuzzling back, she rubs her nose back against his, humming softly.

Martha see's him leaning in again, his head tilted just a bit so as to brush his lips against hers, she tilts her head at the last minute so his lips go brushing across her jawline and down her neck instead.

He lets out a greedy noise, wanting her mouth back. His hands travel down her body and rest on her ass, hitching her forward so that she's settled groin to groin with him, his half-hard cock pressing into her.

Chuckling, Martha rocks slowly in his lap as she nibbles and sucks on his neck, her nose nuzzling at the soft skin behind his ear.

John lets his tongue swipe out to taste her. She tastes like soap and fresh rain, something clean about it all. His hands curve around her ass just to feel it (he's used to the delicate, compact curves of Erin, but fuck, he's not thinking of Erin right now).

"C'mere," he mumbles and kisses her, finally, his mouth pressing closed against hers before opening, licking at her lips, wanting inside.

She pants for breath but again turns her head again, resting her cheek against his for a moment as she catches her breath. As a rule, she doesn't kiss the men she's with unless they're dating... involved... whatever. It helps to differentiate things in her mind.

John, well, while she didn't bring him home from the strip club, she can't say its much different. He's a young, horny, inexperienced college boy that is likely overwhelmed by the attention she's been putting on him.

It would be really, really wrong of her to get too invested in this. She's sure it can only end badly.

She can feel him underneath her, his body starting to pull back away from her and she doesn't want that. Eyes closed, her lips slowly move across his cheek, across his nose until they find his lips and she opens up to him.

For a second he thinks that she's really not going to kiss him. His pride is immediately wounded and he starts to push her off of him but obviously she changes her mind and as much as he'd like to stop and ask what's going on, the kissing is very nice and extremely distracting.

Martha sucks slow and thorough on his tongue, pulling it into her mouth as her hips begin to move again nice and slow. Her hands are on his biceps as she kisses him deep, nibbling on his tongue before she slowly sinks back onto her thick rug on the floor, pulling John down on top of her.

She kisses like a pro - well, okay, maybe that's a bad way to phrase it because he doesn't really want to consider her being a professional at this. But it is hot, her mouth on his, and he lets her guide them both down.

She wiggles just a bit underneath him before wrapping a leg around his hips and pulling him down on top of her. She may kiss like a pro but he is no slouch either.

Humming into the kiss, Martha starts to giggle when she feels a vibration against her hip bone.

"Hey," he says, mumbling and laughing. It takes him another few seconds for it to dawn on him that it actually is his phone that's going off. "Damn." He says, digging into his pocket - which puts his hand very nicely against her thigh - and pulling out the mobile.

It's Erin.

He hits the silence button and the phone abruptly stops vibrating. He stares at it for another moment and then turns it off completely, dropping it onto the floor beside them and returning to the kiss.

Martha doesn't ask who it is, she has a feeling she really doesn't want to know and if her mind was a bit clearer, she would definitely ask/worry about it.

Unfortunately, right now she can't think outside of her pants. Standing, she smiles down at John and holds out her hand, helping him up and pulling him further into her flat and towards her bedroom.

John takes her hand but as soon as he's on his feet he wraps his arms around her from behind, keeping her from walking anywhere. His hands slide under her shirt - his shirt, really, the sweatshirt - to press against her tummy, He feels cool metal there and grins into her neck, kissing it. "What's this here?" He says, rubbing his thumb in a little circle around her belly button.

"Mm, well if you weren't trying to impede things, you could take a look," she teases, walking forward and having him still curled around her back. Laughing, she pushes her ass back and wiggles it into him, rolling it so that it presses against him just right.

"Maybe I just wanna take my time." John retorts. "What's the rush? I don't have anywhere to be."

He grabs her and lifts her up into the air. It makes her giggle so he does it again, only this time he slides an arm under her knees and holds her cradled in his arms. "Okay, where's the mythical bedroom you seem to be leading me toward so you can have your way with me?"

"Through the doorway," she answers, pointing. Wrapping her arms around John's neck, she lets him carry her into the bedroom while she busies herself with his neck, nibbling and biting and licking.

"Oof," she bounces on her bed and quickly wraps her hands around his belt buckle. "Where do you think you're going, hm?"

"Jesus, you're hotter than hell," He says, eyes sliding over her body. She's still fully dressed, right down to his MIT sweatshirt, but her eyes are bright and excited and her mouth is swollen from the kissing. "I'm not going any damn place, you better believe it."

Martha laughs, pulling on John's sweatshirt and tossing it lightly over on to the floor. She stretches her arms above her head, arching her back off of the bed and humming to herself as her tank top begins to ride up her body.

John kneels on the end of the bed and slowly leans himself forward until he's over her, his arms straight and palms flat on the bed. He dips his head down to kiss at her tummy where the tank top is exposing her belly button ring. The metal is warm form her skin and he brushes his lips against it.

Martha bites her lip as she tries, in vain, to keep from giggling. "Tickles," she mumbles, looking down to watch him tongue her belly button before playing with the ring.

"Sorry." He apologizes, kissing her with more pressure to make up for the tickling. "That better?"

"Is fine, kinda felt good in a way," she kisses him back enthusiastically. She hasn't kissed someone in a long, long time and it feels nice to slide her tongue alongside his.

Grinning, she runs her hands down his back before tugging on his t-shirt, pulling it up and off and throwing it across the room.

He sits up and yanks his shirt off and over his head, letting it fall onto the floor. "Better," he says, grinning down at her as he goes for another kiss. Not that he isn't eager to get to the sex bit but he does like kissing, always has.

Licking her lips, Martha dives back into it. He's really good, his tongue gently running across her bottom lip and teasing her until she's, quite shamelessly, arching up into him, her mouth open and trying for more. She whimpers softly, hoping to get his lips back on hers and his tongue back in her mouth.

His hand slides back around to her ass. It's like a magnet, and yes there is a gravitational pull joke that comes to his mind but he's not entirely sure if commenting on the size of her ass would help get her naked or not so he keeps quiet.

She rocks her ass back into his hands slowly, enjoying the feel of his hands through the denim. In not too long she'll have to drive to the club, change and parade around for another men to enjoy her ass, but right now, she's enjoying the one person show.

Her nose nuzzles behind John's ear as she begins to suck softly on his earlobe, teasing him with her teeth just a bit.

"Something I been thinking about doing for, oh, 'bout a week now..." He says in a low voice, his hand rubbing down her side and over her low slung jeans. He drags his fingertips over the material where it's tight against her inner thigh.

"What have you been thinking about doing for awhile now?" She asks back, her voice just as husky. She's fairly certain she knows what he was thinking of... But she wants to hear him say it. Say that he couldn't get her out of his mind. Even strippers liked their egos stroked occasionally.

He presses hard between her legs, right against her clit. Her jeans are rough against his knuckles. "Wanna see what you look like naked... wanna take my time and make you come."

"That sounds..." she trails off, thinking about it. "That sounds really good." She's rubbing up against him rather shamelessly, blatantly letting him know how good an idea it sounds to her.

"Sounds good, huh? Glad to hear that." He rubs a little bit harder. It's just a tease, really - her jeans are too thick for any satisfying sort of sensation to get through. He reaches up with his thumb and starts to edge the metal button through its hole until it pops free, The same thumb nudges her zipper down.

"Oh christ you must love to torture me," she growls, her hips bucking up as she flips his button undone and pulls his jeans down and off quickly. "Taking our time, yes, yes I agree but first I want skin."

Her mouth latches on to the soft, vulnerable spot where his neck and shoulder meet and she bites down, sucking as her own hands help speed his up at pulling her jeans down and off.

He grins at her, cocky. He figures he has every reason to be - she's not even naked yet and he's practically got her begging. He's so the man.

He covers her hands with his and helps her slide the jeans off. The last thing he expects to see as plain white cotton panties and he does laugh a bit. "God, never seen sexier granny panties on anyone." He admits, trailing his finger over the elastic band. It really is hot.

Groaning, Martha lets her head drop on to the bed. "I have enough of the other ones thanks. And really, I wasn't exactly expecting to run into anyone today, let alone you. Let alone find myself back here. Naked. With company. You want to see me in really sexy underwear? Well, don't worry. All you have to do is ask."

He snaps the band against her stomach. "Nah, I think I prefer these."

His own jeans hit the floor. He leans up and kisses her neck, rubbing his cock against her thigh.

"Somehow, I believe you would," she laughs and arches her neck to him. "Tell me, what do you like Johnny?" She asks as she wraps her legs around John and surprises him, flipping him on to his back.

"Or do you just like it all?" She leers down at him as she slips a hand behind her back and undoes the clasps holding her bra on.

"I like it all." He says, happy with this new position and the view it will afford him as soon as she lets that bra fall. He reaches up to tug at the straps but she's still holding it in place.

"Typical college boy," she teases fondly, smiling down at him as she slowly lets the bra drop and fall off to the side of the bed. Leaning forward, she places her hands on either side of John's head, her breasts swaying in front of his face as she begins to rock into him, grinding their hips together again without the impediment of the thick denim. She's able to feel him, hard through his thin boxers and she grins wider. He really wasn't kidding about his size the other day.

He thrusts up against her, his hands reaching out to grab at her breasts. He grunts, plucking at her nipples and hoping to coax another one of those delicious whines out of her.

She certainly likes her nipples played with but he will need to do more than that to get her whining and begging again.

Leaning back, she rocks her hips harder, riding down into his lap before circling them, still teasing him through the layers of cotton. "So close," she purrs, doing it again.

He's starting to see stars behind his eyes and he really doesn't want this over before it begins, so he gently but firmly pushes her hips away from his. He does so under the guise of sliding her panties down her hips, inch by delicious inch, until they are around her thighs.

But it looks funny for her to be standing, constricted by her cotton panties, and so she slips them off all the way, kicking them off before rolling onto her stomach and grabbing at him.

Grinning devilishly, she jerks down his boxers, pulling his cock out, giving it a few slow strokes before she dips down and suckles the head into her mouth.

"Oh, fuck." John gasps. Her mouth is perfect, wet and tight and sucking. His belly tingles and his balls tighten but he sucks in a deep breath and works through the urge to thrust up into her mouth, letting her take her time.

She curls her tongue around the head, the tip of her tongue moving to probe at the slit of his cock. Grinning up at him, she runs her mouth down his cock, letting it slide down her mouth and into her throat.

"Oh, fuck, that feels good." He says, propping himself up so he can look down at her blowing him.

"I know. It's supposed to," she says, popping off of his cock for a moment, stroking him with her hand before swallowing him whole once more.

Its been awhile since Martha has done this and it takes her a bit to get used to the right way to do it; how to suck him without it making her gag, where he likes it and how to tease him properly.

John has had way more blowjobs than he has sex, but even with what he considers to be a fairly extensive pool of sexual experience for a guy his age, this is by far the best one. He's not sure if it's because every other blowjob he's gotten has either been from an awkward high schooler or a steady girlfriend or if Martha is just that good.

She rolls his balls in her hand, one knuckle gently pressing and rubbing just behind them as she goes down on him again. He tastes good. A bit salty but mostly clean with a faint tang of the rain. She breathes deeply and groans in the back of her throat as she moves closer, her mouth still tight around him.

When she groans he feels the tiny little vibrations skitter up his shaft. His hips jerk forward, his cock bumping against the back of her throat, unintentional and practically involuntary.

He's so responsive to what she's doing that it makes her want to experiment just to see what he would do. She curls her tongue around the fat head, suckling just on it as she looks up at him, her eyes connecting with his.

"Fuck, yeah." John groans, squeezing his eyes shut. "Yeah, suck me."

Martha giggles a little bit, its a happy giggle as she certainly likes what he said and she takes it to heart, applying more suction as she bobs up and down on his cock.

He puts a hand on the back of her neck and presses down, not roughly but a light pressure to let her know that he'd like.

She opens her mouth wider, careful of her teeth as she moves her hands off of his hips, letting him know he can thrust up. She just hopes that he doesn't take it too excitedly and gag her.

It has been a long, long time since Martha has been with a guy close to her age. She technically swore off all young college boys years ago but with how excitable and responsive John is being, she thinks that that may have been a hasty decision on her part.

"You're so good, baby... god, you're so hot, driving me crazy." He groans, thrusting up, his cock throbbing and leaking into her mouth.

She finally pulls off, giving him a few licks as his cock continues to weep. Biting her bottom lip, she looks between him and down to his cock and then back up again. She knows he's enjoying her mouth but... she really wants to be fucked right now.

He makes a questioning little noise, his hips thrusting up. He wants back into her mouth and lets her know it.

Glaring at him, Martha growls, pushing up and crawling over him, holding his arms down above his head. "Think this was a free job for you? Sorry bud, you're gonna have to work it as well," she rolls her hips against his, pushing her panties off to rub against him.

"Oh.. oh, I can do that." John says, letting her hold him down. As much as he liked the blowjob, that isn't all he came here for.

Smirking, "Can you? Sure about that are you?" She teases him, hips moving sideways, back and forth across his cock, never enough for him.

He strokes his fingers down the line of her back, feeling the play of lean muscle underneath the skin as she moves against him. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure about that. I'm gonna fuck you... gonna feel you come."

She leans forward more and bites his neck playfully, sucking on the skin before she rolls over to her side and pulls open her nightstand drawer.

There are a myriad of fun time activities in her drawer, though most of them are usually solo activities but in the back she has a box of condoms and quickly rifles through for one. "Of course you would be abnormally thick," she mutters, looking again for a bigger one.

He smirks, pleased that not only has she obviously noticed his size but that she's actually commenting on it. He's not quite needy enough to utter the words 'how do you like my dick?' but just like any guy, his ego likes to be stoked.

She finally finds a large condom and smirks, ripping it open. "Big boy," she teases before pulling the condom out, popping it in her mouth and going back down on John's cock.

This trick always takes a bit of maneuvering and she hasn't done it since Tricia taught her how, but it doesn't take too long before she's popped off and the condom is on John's cock. She strokes him a few times, making sure it really is on nice and snug before crawling back up his body.

"Holy fuck." John says, laughing and turned on beyond believe as she rolls the condom onto his cock with her mouth. "I don't think I wanna know where you learned that."

"One of the girls actually," Martha admits, her tongue running over the mark on John's neck. "A room full of girls practicing on dildos. You may have liked it actually. You're the first live subject I've actually tried... Almost made me gag too."

"So you girls just have dildos laying around...?" John asks, momentarily distracted by that thought.

"Well, we have dressing rooms and we do keep some personal items in the rooms. And sometimes, well, nature of the job is every so often you can get turned on... need to take care of some things."

"Yeah?" He smirks, remembering just how turned on she got the last time he saw her. The thought makes his cock twitch and reminds him that while memories are all well and good he does have Martha naked and pressed against him right he. He nudges her onto his back and reaches down, rubbing two fingers between her legs. His hard, latex covered cock jumps impatiently. "Damn, you're wet for me."

"Probably get even wetter too if you'd actually put it in me," she pants, her hips riding up on his fingers and rubbing against him.

John reaches down and grips his cock, rubbing the tip of it from her clit down to her hole just to see her squirm some more. She doesn't disappoint him.

He sucks in a breath and holds it while he pushes into her. God, it feels so fucking good - tight and warm and yes, sex is sex, but this is still different from any of the sex he's had with Erin and somehow the sensations coursing through his body reflect that.

"Oooh fuck," Martha groans, eyes squeezing shut. "Stop... stop, wait..." She pants, biting her bottom lip and shifting her hips a bit. "Jesus, fuck," she groans. It has been a bit since Martha actually had sex and even the last few times she did... Well, they certainly weren't as wide as John. He's pushing and stretching her open with his cock and she needs a few moments to try and collect herself.

John reaches down and kisses her. It isn't the first time he's had someone ask him to take it slow to begin with, and he's done enough locker room comparisons to know why. "Just lemme know when, if you want me to stop, if..."

Stopping would pretty much kill him now but if she did ask him, he would. He's fairly certain though that she won't.

"Just... moment," her head tips back as she takes deep breaths, relaxing bit by bit. "Jesus boy," she laughs, her voice giddy before she looks down at where he is pushing in to her. "That thing is fucking massive."

It feels so good to be inside of her and it's so hard to not move. He leans down and kisses her shoulder, rubs his lips against her nipple while he tries to distract himself.

Finally relaxed enough, she nuzzles against him, her lips dragging across his cheek. "Yeah, go on. Move love."

He pulls out almost all the way and then thrusts back in slowly, watching her face to make sure that it's really okay, that he isn't hurting her. He finds her mouth with his and kisses her long and deep while he starts to fuck her.

She groans, long and low. He's stretching her wide open, or at least it feels that way. Pushing into her just right, she arches her back up off of the mattress to encourage more. "Oh christ you feel so fucking good in me."

This time he keeps going until he's as far in her as he possibly can be. His balls are right up against her ass and he can feel every inch of her hot pussy around his cock. "Couldn't possibly be as good as you feel to me."

Her legs have locked around him, holding him so tightly to her, not letting him leave. "No, I'm pretty sure I know," she whimpers breathlessly. Its never felt quite so good and she lets out a small broken whimper as she begins to rock against him.

He lifts his body off of hers marginally and begins to pump into her. His face presses against her neck and he starts making open-mouthed little grunts. "Feels good, so fucking good, oh, fuck, baby, fuck!"

Martha is loving it and is totally into it, her fingernails on his back and thrusting back and moaning when she realises that John has stopped moving and talking.

He's stilled on top of her, panting for breath. "Uh, John?" She asks softly, worried that somethings wrong as they were really picking up a rhythm there.

"Shit. Shit." John says, still panting, still reeling, cock twitching inside of her. "Fuck. Shit."

She must realize what happens, because she lets out a groan that is both disappointed and very demanding.

"You were just too hot, baby, I couldn't... I couldn't stop in time."

Letting her head fall back, she groans again. Maybe this was why she said no college boys...

"Shit." She agrees, not really glaring at John, he's too cute to get mad at him for it. She's just frustrated. And really horny now.

He reaches down, shifting slightly but not pulling out of her, and rubs at her clit. He's embarrassed but not so much that he's going to sulk up or bolt on her. "Still gonna take care of you, beautiful."

She smiles softly, chuckling. She really can't be frustrated with him. "You better," she tries to say sternly but fails. Nuzzling the side of his face, she presses her lips to the corner of his, her tongue peeking out just a bit to tease his lips.

He rubs fast and hard, his finger slipping off frequently but moving right back to it. He's trying to remember everything that he's picked up from what past girlfriends have liked and what they didn't like.

She rolls her hips, grinding and rubbing against his fingers as she tries to get back to that spot. She can still feel John in her, its a bit different from before as he's no longer pushing and thrusting and hard but she feels full and has his fingers working on her so its close.

He uses his other hand on her breasts, rubbing and pinching her nipples. He's already come but it was too soon and he still feels unsatisfied, still wanting her.

Purring, Martha arches and stretches into both of his hands, enjoying the way they feel on her. Moaning, she begins to feel that familiar burn as she pushes down, trying to get more on her.

He likes watching her up close, feeling and seeing things in a way he never would have if he were still working for his own orgasm. Of course, he would still prefer the sex last longer than five minutes, but... he's still horny and he is just barely 20 so he's pretty sure he'll be able to get it back up any minute now. The feeling is already gathering, tugging at his balls, he's just waiting for his body to catch up.

"Yesssss," Martha pants. "Right there, right there," she bites her bottom lip and purrs. Feeling decadent and a bit deviant and really turned on.

She's gasping, sweat glistening on her forehead, her body moving like something serpentine against his fingers. He's half hard already inside of her and pretty soon she'll notice but he wants to make her come like this first.

She hooks her legs tighter around John again, grinding up into his hand shamelessly as she works towards that orgasm. She's so close, can almost feel it. Grunting and whining, she keeps moving until her entire body is shaking and she's throwing her head back, groaning long and low as she comes.

"Fuck, yeah, come for me, come on my cock," John says, soothing her through it with little touches to her clit and throbbing pussy, rubbing at her lips where she's wrapped around him.

Gasping, she arches and jerks underneath him. Her whole body is moving and throbbing and she wants more of it.

"Fuck yes!" She moans loudly.

"Yeah, you like that huh, baby?" He kisses her distracted mouth and rubs his hand over her hip.

Growling, Martha surges up and rolls him over, suprising him. She is no slouch in bed and rarely just lays there and lets the other person do everything.

"Mm, liked it a lot." She replies, her hips snapping and rolling. "Notice you liked it too," she leans back, one hand on the bed as she begins to ride him.

"Yep." He smirks, grabbing her breasts as he thrusts up into her.

"Oh. Heh, gotta love that college-boy recovery time," she pants, leaning back further so John can watch as his cock disappears up into her pussy as she fucks him.

His hands grip her waist as he plans his feet on the bed and slams into her. "Yeah, least it's good for soemething."

"Oh christ yes. Do me like that baby, just like that!" She's grabbing a hold of the headboard, her knuckles turning white as she holds on while he fucks up into her hard. "Come on, harder, harder.... Come on baby, make me feel it later."

John grabs her around the middle and shifts his body upward until he's halfway sitting. She's on his lap, squirming and grinding and fucking herself on him. "Yeah, come on, baby, just like that."

Having already come once, he knows he'll be able to hold out longer and he plans on making her come as many times as he can before he loses it again.

Martha groans to herself as she spins around the pole. Having really, really athletic (albeit fantastic) sex right before work might not have been the best decision on her part.

Gripping the pole harder, she flips herself upside down and shakes her legs.

She left John sleeping rather contentedly in her bed, surrounded by blankets and pillows and looking... really, really good there.

She has left him a note, letting him know where she went when she left (though she assumes he would have known) and is really hoping that he will stop by tonight. He is stuck in her mind, and she feels like she's still buzzing from an addiction and needs another hit.

It's early evening when John wakes up. He sits on the edge of Martha's bed reading her note and grinning. He's sore and needs a shower, so he helps himself to her hot water. Luckily she has shampoo and soap that doesn't smell too entirely girly. though definitely more feminine than Erin and her sandalwood scented things... he's actually just got his own shampoo in Erin's shower now.

Thinking of Erin reminds him of the phone call that he ignored earlier. He sighs and heads into the living room with the towel wrapped around his waist, hair still wet and standing on end. Baloo is sprawled out on the couch and lifts his huge head to blink lazily at John. "Back to it," John says to the dog, who obeys - lowering his head and going right back to sleep.

John fishes the phone out from under a pile of clothes and grimaces. Oh well - might as well bite the bullet and call.


	3. Chapter 3

After a five minute phone conversation and then twenty five minutes of beating himself up, John's pretty sure that Erin bought his excuse. The weather is still dismal so she doesn't want to go out, anyway.

He feels bad, but suddenly finding himself free for the night, John decides that maybe it's time to take a trip to the club. Guilt only goes so far, and his desire to see Martha again outweighs it. He pointedly doesn't think about what that means, about how it's only been a couple of hours since she walked out the door and how he shouldn't feel this infatuated. Ignorance is bliss, and he'll ride the roller coaster of obliviousness as long as the conductor will let him.

Its a fairly hopping night for Saturday and ever since she climbed up on the stage, she hasn't really had a chance to check and see if her John had showed up. It is entirely too easy for her to go off into thought and become distracted, swinging lazily on the pole as she thinks about John in between her legs but she schools herself to stay focused.

There is a large crowd of college boys tonight, mostly younger, all holding dollar bills and yelling various things in varying stages of drunkenness. Martha wants to comment that yelling at her to shake her "big fat ass" is generally not the best way to endear them to her and make her want to just for a single but she bites her lip and smiles and does whats needed to get the money.

It's going on eight when John gets there. He does a quick scan of the crowd to make sure that he doesn't see anyone he knows and then elbows his way right to the front of the crowd that's gathered in front of Martha's stage.

She can't see, as her back is turned, but she can hear a small commotion at the base of her stage, someone complaining about being shoved around.

Once she spins around, she has to keep herself from smirking too wide at John, standing front and center and almost blocking the path for some of the other guys.

Sliding down into a split, she leans forward on her elbows, pushing her ass back out towards the boys and bouncing, making it jiggle and shake.

He grins wickedly back at her, and then digs into his pocket hoping that he has at least a dollar in there. He pulls out one crumpled bill and holds it just high enough that she'll be able to see it and come toward him.

Giving him a look, she just barely keeps herself from rolling her eyes, he's taunting the other boys, she knows.

Sliding over, she's on her knees directly in front of him and begins to lean back, her hand running down her stomach and to her pussy, her two fingers rubbing it rather brazenly.

He reaches out with the dollar bill and then hesitates, slowly drawing it back to him. He shakes his head a little and smirks, letting her know that he wants more than that for his dollar.

Martha will be smacking him around later for being a brat, right now she raises an eyebrow at him and slides her hand into the front of her thong. Its quite easy to see what her fingers are doing and she gets quite a few ones and fives for it.

He reaches out and slides the dollar right alongside her hand, keeping his eyes right on hers while he does it. He's grinning like an idiot as he remembers earlier, kissing and touching her.

She's amassed quite a crowd and she moves back, over to the pole and jumps up on it, flipping upside down and holding herself there as she spins slowly around the pole. She's definitely having fun with John in the audience.

As a faster song comes on, she does slide back down to the floor and began shaking her ass in front of the boys.

John is kind of surprised to find that he's getting a charge out of everyone watch Martha. He's had his moments of jealousy when he sees guys checking out Erin, but somehow this is different. Maybe it's because he knows that he himself doesn't really have any right to make claims on Martha... and yet, somehow, he stills feels as though he has.

Martha is more than a little blown away when an older, nice looking man slips a hundred dollar bill into her garter. She almost falls off the pole and wants to have the bouncer double check the money to make sure its real.

Instead, she moves over closer to the man, her breasts right in front of his face as she shimmies them in front of him. He's grinning and slipping another bill into her garter and geez, it's a fifty. Martha continues dancing and moving for him because hey, if he's going to be giving out this kind of cash, he can have special attention. But she does try to find John surreptitiously, briefly wondering what he's thinking.

John is not entirely happy with this turn of events. He's okay with sharing when he's still getting the brunt of her attention, but now she's barely even looking at him...

Martha is slipped another bill and she tugs the guy closer by his tie, her hands running down his chest as she pushes her breasts closer. Make no mistake, she's certainly thinking of all the money he's been giving her and that's it. Right now she's hoping to make enough to actually take Baloo to the vet and get his yearly check up.

She turns, shaking and gyrating her ass into his face, bending over and shaking her legs even more. She can hear the catcalls from the young college students and can feel a few more bills being tucked in.

The song ends and with a smirk and a wink, she walks off stage. Pulling at the bills, she counts them heading to her dressing room to change, her eyes widening at how much she made.

By the time Martha leaves, John has found a table to sit and and - well, not sulk, but whatever the very manly unemotional version of sulking is.

Martha counts the money for the second time, still boggling as she puts it in her little safe and changes into another outfit.

She hurriedly puts on the pink thong and doctors coat, lacing her boots as fast as she can. There is a loud clatter of heels behind the stage as everyone else hurries back and forth, coming on and going off of the stage. Tugging on her fake stethoscope, she waits for the lights to go down before stepping onto the stage.

Before the lights come on, she can see her Johnny sulking in the back, sitting and fiddling with a straw. She sighs; she should really go to the older man, he apparently has money to burn but...

The lights come on and Martha strides forward purposefully in her bitch boots, grabbing the pole and dropping fast, rolling up ass first.

She spins on the pole and throws her head back, undoing her hair before she slides down into a split. Crawling forward, she moves off the stage and onto the table right underneath the stage. She plays with the young college boys, messing their hair as she dances on their table before she steps down and continues across the room slowly. Before she knows it, she is standing in front of John, hiding her smile rather well.

John is sure when she comes right out that he's going to be passed over. On one level, he can't really blame her - he doesn't have any more money to give her and surely Mr. Moneybags has a few more bills for her.

He's beyond pleasantly surprised when she stands right in front of him. His eyes start with the tips of her boots and slide upwards, taking it all in.

He's leaning forward in his seat and Martha is quick to shove him back, placing a boot in between his legs, the pointy heel dangerously close to his crotch, just like she did the night they met.

She shimmies, her breasts close to popping out of her jacket. She wraps the stethoscope around his neck, teasing him before tossing it away. Standing with her feet apart she slides into his lap, wrapping an arm around his head and pressing a really messy lipstick print on his cheek.

He's dying to touch her, put his hands on her, but he knows the rules (here, at least) and it's kind of fun to try and follow them while she gets up close and personal with him.

She drags her lips down his cheek as she begins unbutton her doctor's coat. Her hips are moving, circling just lightly, just a gentle reminder of what she can do-- what they did do this afternoon.

Sliding back out of his lap, she pulls the jacket off, her breasts pushed up and out with the bra she has on. Tossing it to the side, she turns around and bends over, showing John her ass as she bounces it for him.

"Oh, that is perfect." He says, talking low but hoping that she can still hear him. His fingers flex and he drops them to his side to help him resist temptation.

Oh she can hear him. She runs her hands up her legs to slap her ass before she drops it to the ground and rolls back up, making sure she presses her ass against him as she goes.

He's sort of figured that after two orgasms in the past four hours his body would be a little slow to catch on, but he's already hard when her ass rubs against his groin.

Turning again, she climbs on to him, straddling him as she stands on her knees. Her breasts are above him and she takes her time sinking down, rubbing them against his face as she goes.

He thrusts his hips upward to rub against her. It's an almost imperceptible movement but he feels it, shuddering from the pressure against his hard dick.

He's certainly being more restrained then some boys can be when she is on their laps and she finds that amusing. And invigorating.

Smirking she grabs his head, pulling it back, her face over his and leering at him, her mouth open just a bit as she leans in closer to him. She's being rough with him; they haven't had a chance to figure each other out yet, figure out what each other likes, what turns them on. But she figures now is as good a time as any to try this out.

Turns out, he is actually kind of into the rough. He's never really had anyone give him a lapdance before so he isn't really pondering the other ways that it could go.

Martha pretends to slap him around a bit, thoroughly enjoying it from her end and feeling like John is from his as well. Finally sitting in his lap, she reaches a hand back as she tightens her thighs around his waist, leaning all the way back until she's laying on him as she unhooks her bra.

John feels slightly uncomfortable to have the woman he just slept with topless and writhing on him with at least a dozen people watching, two or three dozen within viewing range if they chose to look in the right direction, but his hard on keeps him from saying anything. He shuts his eyes, letting the music flood over him and concentrating on just the feel of Martha moving on him.

Martha assumes he's closing his eyes for a different reason and slowly rolls herself back up, her lips right by his ear so she can whisper to him, "Eyes on me love."

Her doctor coat and bra are gone, leaving her in just her lacy thong as she sits in his lap. She begins rocking her hips forward and back, rubbing them against the bulge she can feel slowly growing in his pants.

"Oh yeah," He groans and looks right at her. "God, you're so hot. Fuck, baby..."

"That's right, just watch me," she murmurs, her lips on his ear. Her fingers are buried in the back of his hair as she begins to pretend to ride him, she throws her head back, bites her lip and groans as she can easily feel John hard beneath her. Can feel that thick cock pushing at his zip and just thinking about it, him, them together earlier is getting to her.

He keeps his hands at his side but doesn't hesitate anymore to rub his cock against her. They are blatantly grinding, as close to fucking as they can be with clothes still on. He can feel the heat and dampness of her pussy through the thin, almost non-existent panties that she's wearing. She's wet, really wet, and it's hotter than hell.

She shudders imperceptibly, feeling him against her and really, really wanting to jerk on his zipper and slide down on his cock right here. She wants it, wants him so bad right now.

Groaning hard, she spins in his lap, pushing her ass against him and planting her feet hard on the floor as she begins to bounce on him, moving and jiggling her ass while she continues to grind down hard against him.

"You like that?" He says, past the point of caring what anyone else says (though they have definitely attracted a crowd). "You getting turned on by my cock?"

She leans forward so far she can put her hands on the floor as she just works herself against him, giving him more than just any lap-dance.

His cock is pushing up hard against his jeans and moving, she can feel it working, rubbing against her clit and it feels so fucking good. He's jerking and twitching and leaking and he knows he's gonna have a hell of a wet spot on his pants if she doesn't stop - or, fuck, it feels so good, he's actually in danger of creaming himself. He's not sure if she'll really take it that far but at the moment he isn't thinking with the upstairs brain and so that's what he really, really wants.

She begins moving harder, faster. The small crowd they've gained is actually cheering her on, egging her on as the boys pull out cash. She's not really paying attention to any of them right now though.

Throwing her head back she gives in and moves on to full on humping against him, grinding against his bulge just to get herself off.

"Yeah, yeah, fuck, that's it, ride it," John says, gasping and bucking up against her hard. His hands are gripping the legs of the chair so tight that his knuckles are white and he can feel a splinter digging into his thumb but it's secondary to the blissful pressure on his cock, her pussy rubbing right up against the head.

She rocks and rolls against his cock, rubbing herself against him. Turning her head, she can see his face, watch how he's getting off on them like this.

Waiting until he's watching her, Martha stands up, her body off of him before dropping it, thrusting against him and doing it again, and again.

His last thread of resistance breaks and he grabs her ass, slamming her forward onto his cock. His head drops back and he lets out a guttural groan as he starts to come. It's a faint pulsing under his jeans, surges of wetness into the muggy heat of his boxers.

Its the feeling of his hands on her ass that sets her off. She shudders and shakes on his lap, pressing herself down onto him and groaning hard as she comes herself.

Slumping, it takes Martha a moment or two to come back to herself fully. There are dollar bills being tucked into her thong and guys slapping John on the back. With a small groan, she gets someone to help her to her feet. She quickly grabs her bra and coat and walks off towards the back.

John doesn't hesitate to follow her this time. He stops by the bathroom first, the obvious destination to try and salvage his jeans. He wipes up and throws his boxers away but it's still going to be an awkward walk home. All of that takes a total of about one minute and then he's back out the door into the winding hallway, glancing at the end that most of the noise is coming from and then walking in the opposite direction of it to find Martha's dressing room. The name plate (if a piece of paper with sharpie writing can be called a name plate) says Alesha.

Martha frowns when she hears a knock on the door, she wasn't expecting anyone to stop by as it is her break in between numbers. She goes to the door in her robe, opening it and her eyes widening when she sees who it is.

"How the bloody hell did you get down here?" She grabs his arm and jerks him into the dressing room as he's really not allowed in the back at all.

Turning, she locks the door behind him and flips a few more lights on.

"Took a wrong turn after I went to the bathroom." He says, not caring one bit that his ruse is easily seen through. He stalks toward her and backs her against a wall, his arms sliding around her. He wants to kiss her but doesn't just yet, stares right at her instead. "God damn, girl. That was the hottest thing I've ever experienced."

She snorts softly but smiles, she certainly thought it was hot too. And well, honestly, she's glad he liked it. "Hottest thing you've ever seen?" She repeats, teasing just a bit.

"Mhmm." He says, and kisses her.

She wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

"I have just one more shift on the floor. You can stay back here while I finish out there. Could have Natasha send you something to eat from the bar?"

"Sounds good." He says. He's not quite up for spending his post-coital moments watching her get felt up by other guys. "Thanks."

She smiles and curls up on the couch, bringing him with her. "I have a few minutes before I have to go back out. You can even pick my outfit."

He grins and goes over to her "wardrobe" - a clothing rack full of the skimpiest outfits he's ever seen. "This one, I think." He says, holding up a mock business suit - tiny little gray vest, tiny little gray skirt. "Hey, it's even got a little tie, cool!"

She chuckles and opens a drawer _full_ of tiny thongs and g-strings. She pulls on a blue one before taking the outfit from John and pulling on the tiny skirt and tight vest and tie.

Throwing up her hair in a messy ponytail, she adds a pair of fake, plastic glasses and adds an extra coat of red lipstick before turning to John and voguing, throwing him a kissy face.

He gives her a thumbs up, since he can't exactly kiss her with a mouthful of lipstick like that. But he does follow it up with a wolfish whistle and a catcall of, "Hot stuff."

Martha laughs and smacks her ass, giggling playfully over at John. "See you later baby, what should I have Natasha send you?"

"Some of those hot wings?" He says, hopefully. "And a soda. Or some nachos!"

He could drink - he's pretty sure that him being underage (for another six months, anyway) wouldn't stop Martha from hooking him up with a drink but he already feels like he's floating. She's got a television in her room so he stretches out on the couch and watches some late night tv until Natasha brings him his food.

Martha goes back out on the pole, getting quite a look from Natasha after she comes back from her room. Shaking her ass and playing to the crowd, Martha's able to get quite a lot of tips, it seems that her display with John has made her a favourite of the night as they hope to see a repeat performance.

Her shift seems to drag on longer then it should but as soon as the last guy slips a note in her g-string she's out of there, heels clacking on the aged linoleum as she hurries into her dressing room.

John has fallen asleep on her old, ratty couch, the remote to the tv in his hand. He half awakens to hear Martha coming in but almost as quickly is right back asleep.

Chuckling, Martha changes into yoga pants and a t-shirt, what she wore on the way in. Crawling on to the couch, she curls herself into John's arms and smiles as he slowly begins to wake back up.

"Come on sleepy head, its past your bed time," she says softly as he nuzzles at her neck.

He groans and thinks about protesting, but bed really would be nice. A real bed, that is.

He smiles when he realizes that she's in a t-shirt. His hand finds its way underneath it and he rubs her back. "My bed's too far away." He says, slightly whinier than he intended.

Chuckling again she places a soft kiss on his forehead. "Well then, I guess you're just going to have to come back with me." Smiling, she takes his hand in hers, turning off the tv and flicking off the lights as she leads him out back where her car is parked.

Its late, past 3 am and she is also feeling tired. The ride back is quick and silent, John still holding her hand the entire way, thumb brushing gently over the knuckles.

Their quiet still as Martha begins to pull him gently up the stairs to her apartment, just as she had done just that afternoon. But when John goes to kiss her, brushing her hair to the side after she locks the door, it is with an entirely different kind of urgency than before. This is soft and sweet and makes her feel nice where before they were hurriedly knocking things over to get each other naked.

Smiling, she pulls him back to her bedroom and slowly begins to get undressed, helping him out of his shirt as well.

Baloo is asleep on Martha's bed and gives them both an annoyed look before snuffling. "I don't think he wants me to take his spot."

"He'll live," Martha replies, crawling in to bed after shucking her yoga clothes. "Besides, I want you here." She waits for him to crawl in before tugging him across the bed to hold her, spooning up behind her. Sighing softly, she wraps her arms around his and snuggles in closer.

John shrugs apologetically with Baloo. "Sorry, kid."

He yawns and wraps his arms around her. The lights are out, leaving the small room mostly dark and rather cozy. Especially cozy with Martha all tucked up against him, smelling like perfume and bar smoke.


	4. Chapter 4

He sleeps for another hour, peaceful and dreamless, until his cell phone jerks him out of it. "Shit," He says, peeling himself away from Martha and her cozy warmth. He fumbles for his jeans where he dropped them beside the bed the night before.

The screen is flashing Erin and, unlike the night before, he feels now that he has to answer it.

"Hey," he says, voice low to try and not wake Martha if she is still asleep.

Martha hums and falls into the spot John had just been in, snuffling into the pillow and sighing. She curls her blankets tighter around herself as she slips deeper into sleep.

He glances over at Martha and then gets up, walking naked into her living room. Baloo is slurping water out of a half-full bowl and gives John an exceedingly disinterested glance.

"John, where are you? I tried to call you last night." Erin says, sounding not exactly hurt but definitely confused.

"Sorry, I went to the bookstore and... got caught up with things. You know how that goes."

"Oh. Thank God," Erin says, laughing. "I had all sorts of horrible visions in my head of you in a ditch somewhere..."

He smiles. She is not exactly a mother hen but she does care for him and he cannot really fault her for that. If he went two days without hearing from her, he would be worried too. He almost expects her to make more of it but for some reason she refrains.

Instead, she says, "How does lunch sound? I can come pick you up in an hour or so."

"Uh, I told D I would help him study for that physics exam he has coming up. You know how bad he does with that kind of stuff." John says. "But... dinner?"

"That sounds fine-"

"Okay, call you later." John says, and hangs up quickly.

It doesn't take long before Martha notices that something is missing and wakes up. She frowns when she notices John is no longer in bed with her, though the bed is still warm.

Wrapping the duvet around herself (despite the fact that John has seen most of her body at work), she pads into the living room, hair a mess and all disheveled as she notices John by the large bay window.

Martha walks in just as he is hanging up the phone. He sees her and grins, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her over the duvet she is clutching to her body. "Aw, getting all shy on me?"

Poking her tongue at him and drops the duvet just a bit to show of a shoulder and just a bit of a the top of her breast before covering it again. Yawning widely she leans in to him, tucking her head on his shoulder.

"Get hungry?" She asks, gnawing a bit on his shoulder. "There's a small cafe just downstairs, I can run and get us something to eat. We can eat outside on my porch."

"That sounds perfect." He says, and playfully gnaws back at her until she giggles and jerks away from him.

"Animal," she teases, shoving at him playfully, grinning widely at him before wrapping her arms around his neck. Nudging her nose behind his ear, she begins nibbling down his jawline as she lets the duvet drop onto the floor.

He immediately growls and grabs her ass, because what else is he supposed to do when she is standing naked in front of him?

Giggling, she shakes her hips back and forth in his hands feeling incredibly flirtatious and girly with John now, just as she always does with him.

"Oh, now you're just being a tease." He slaps her lightly. "Go get us some food, woman."

He pauses and rethinks that. "Though, you might wanna put some clothes on first."

"Mm, Diego gives me free food if I give him a free show," she teases, biting her bottom lip and giving him a look before slipping into her bedroom.

"Maybe I need to go have a visit with Diego," He says in a growly sort of voice. It just sort of slips out - the kind of thing he would say to Erin without a second thought.

"Oh yeah?" She piques, her head poking out from the doorway. She's fighting not to smirk and has to bite her bottom lip not to.

He shrugs, somewhat bashful now.

She grins and blows him a kiss and continues jerking on a t-shirt before stumbling out into the den.

"I'll be right back baby," she says, giving him a kiss. "Not long, and take a shower, you smell like sex," she adds as she heads out the door.

"So do you," he says, grinning. But he doesn't really mind. He's not ashamed to admit that he does reek a little bit more than she does.

Her shower feels nice and he spends more time in it than he means to.

Martha takes her time picking out pastries, looking at the different ones Diego has available, pointing to some bear claws and apple fritters and such.

"This is more than you usually get miss Martha," Diego comments, winking at her.

"So it is."

"You have a morning visitor Martha?"

"Oh I might..."

Diego ties the box of pastries up and hands it over with a wink. "Have fun."

He is just stepping out of the shower when he hears the front door open. He grins, rubbing the towel through his hair before using it to dry off his body.

Martha opens her old french doors, setting the box down on the table outside before slipping back into her apartment and into the bedroom.

She pauses when she sees John, his body taut and muscular and red-warm from the shower. There are a few lone drops of water clinging to his skin and she has to pause and blink for a minute to clear her thoughts.

John catches her watching and it makes him smirk. He is ridiculously proud of being able to make her do a double take. "See something you like?" He grins, not really taking himself or the look on her face seriously, and then continues drying himself off. He rubs the towel over his chest and down to mop up the water dripping down his legs.

"Mmmmaybe," she admits with a huge grin. Crooking her finger she urges him closer so she can swipe her tongue across his shoulder. "Mmm yummy."

The yummy comment reminds him of food, and he is hungry. He grins at her and pulls away, going back into the bedroom to find his pants and t-shirt from the night before so he won't give all of her neighbors a free show when he walks outside with her.

Pouting, she waits for him to get decent (sadly) and then follows him on to the balcony porch. Baloo lies in between the doorway as Martha makes herself comfy in the chair in the sun, popping the lid of the box open and inhaling the sugary sweetness.

He settles onto the chair beside her and reaches over, eyeing the contents of that box. "Which ones do you like?"

"All of them," she replies honestly. She doesn't think John has had a chance to see how large her appetite can really be.

He rolls his eyes, not quite believing her. "Fine. Mind if I take the bear claw?"

She nods solemnly before grabbing a cinnamon twist and breaking into it, tearing the dough and munching happily on it. "Mm, warm morning, doughy pastry, good sex. This is a going to be a great day."

He's only taken two bites of his bear claw and while it is delicious, her cinnamon twist looks pretty good, too. He nudges at her pink, fuzzy slipper clad foot and nods to her pastry. "Trade you?"

Looking down at her twist and over at his bear claw, her brow furrows. She likes her twist.

"Okay..." she says after a moment, handing it over and taking his bear claw from him.

He bites into the cinnamon twist. "Damn, these are good."

"Duh," Martha mumbles in between her finished bear claw before she reaches in for a raspberry swirl. Licking her fingers, she starts in on it, nomming out loud to herself as she eats.

He snickers at her, earning himself a glare. "What?" He reaches over and wipes at a smear of raspberry on the corner of her mouth. "You're cute."

Instead of laughing, Martha actually breaks into a soft, wide smile, her eyes shining at John.

"You know, I think I may keep you."

That sets in motion the sinking, sick feeling that John knew would eventually catch up with him.

He thinks about earlier, talking to Erin on the phone. He hadn't even told her he loved her, their typical way of ending a phone conversation. Then again, she hadn't said it either.

He tries to smile at Martha and make the effort at casualness, saying "That so?"

Martha can tell how John is faking his moderated cheerfulness and she bites her bottom lip, a bit worried. True they hadn't done much in the way of talking other than the normal moans and screaming of each others names but Martha had assumed this was beyond just John's desire to bang a stripper.

Though, she had run across quite a few of them in her time.

She looks down at her plate, tearing up a sweet roll into smaller bites before she speaks. "You're not for keeps are you John?" She's squinting as she looks up at his face, shading her eyes as she's looking up directly into sunlight.

He winces and looks away from her. "It's complicated. And I know you probably hear that a lot, but... just... trust me. This, me and you? Isn't something I've ever done before. I just need a few days to figure out what's going on here."

Its the truth and she can tell that, if nothing else she is glad he's being honest with her. She nods slowly, picking up a bit of her sweet roll and eating it. "Well, whatever decision you come to, I've enjoyed our time together Johnny."

"Me, too. You are... you're something else. Amazing." He clarifies, in case she hadn't quite understood the compliment.

He reaches over and picks up her hand. He wants to recapture the fun of the morning up to the last thirty seconds, so he goes with his instinct. Her fingers are slightly sticky from the sugary coating on the pastries, so he holds up her hand for inspection and then promptly licks her fingertips.

Martha can't help snorting, curling her fingers in his mouth, letting him lick the sticky sweetness away from them.

The reasons for John's difficult situation could be many but she promptly pushes away thoughts of what they might be and lets him be a dork and tease her.

He kisses the tip of them and then lets her hand go so she can go back to eating. "So what are you doing today?"

"Not much. Probably cleaning the apartment or something," she stops when John's phone goes off, vibrating loudly between them.

"You going to answer that?"

He actually debates just saying no, but finally grabs his phone and looks at it. He immediately relaxes when he sees that it isn't Erin. "My roommate," he says to Martha, then thumbs the button to accept the call. "Hey, man, what's up? I'm kind of busy right now. Yeah, I'm... no, not with... uh, yeah, I'll probably head that way in about an hour." He glances at Martha. "Maybe two."

Martha doesn't ask who he's talking to or who he's not with; their rather quick, head long rush to bed yesterday has left them in an unusual situation. Also, Martha isn't sure she wants to know anyways.

"So, two hours then," her eyes flick back to the darkened interior of her apartment before she takes his hand and leads him back inside and to her bedroom again.

Two and a half hours later, John is standing in her doorway kissing her goodbye.

He's been kissing her goodbye for at least the past fifteen minutes, and if he has his way the goodbye kiss might actually lead back into the bedroom.

"Go on," Martha finally says, pulling back. "You promised to meet your roommate." She makes shooing motions with her hands, giving him a final peck on the cheek before closing the door and turning to her apartment, pushing thoughts of John from her head and focusing on cleaning.

Half an hour later, John walks into his dorm. D'argo is sprawled across his twin bed with a video game controller.

"Man! Where were you? Erin called me last night all upset because she couldn't get in touch with you. I didn't know what to tell her."

"It's cool, I talked to her. Just... uh... just don't tell her I stayed out all night if she mentions it again." John says, face turning red because, yeah, that's pretty transparent.

D'argo's jaw drops and he hits pause on the game. "You sly dog! What happened? Who was she? Tell me all the dirty details. I don't even care about the clean ones, just the dirty ones."

John can't help but grin. "Just some girl I met at a club."

D'argo raises an eyebrow at him, clearly wanting more than that.

"A dancer at a club." John says. D'argo is still not satisfied. "At a strip club."

D'argo throws his controller down and puts his hand up for John to high five. "Bangin' a stripper alright Johnny! Knew you had it in you in there somewhere," he high fives John and then heads over to their small refrigerator, pulling out a few beers.

"This calls for a celebratory beer my friend. And you can even have the good kind," he hands it over and clinks glasses with him.

"Now I know there has to be dirty details in this story. Come out with it."

John cracks open the beer. "Yeah, but, look. It's... different. She's... man, I don't even know. There's something about her that's got me all crazy in the head. Goddamn Will Robinson alarms goin' off and everything."

D'argo snorts and takes another deep drink of his beer. " 'course she's different man. She's a stripper. Probably knows how to move those hips huh?" He asks, his laugh getting louder at John's deep blush. He elbows John in the side and laughs harder.

"Probably got you all crazy thinking about pinning her against the wall and giving it to her. Come on, how was she?"

"Naw, it isn't that. I mean, yeah, that too, but she's... she's smart. Yesterday when I ran into her, she was at that little bookstore over on Pine Street, you know-" He stops, because D'argo won't know. He really isn't the bookstore type. "And we went and had coffee and she's... not what you'd expect a stripper to be."

He does realize that he is waxing poetic about a girl he's only known a few days, so he forces himself to shut up. D'argo is hi s best friend but he's still a guy and there are some things that John just doesn't confide in him about. D'argo's girlfriend Chiana would be much better at giving advice.

"Anyway, so I don't know what to do about Erin now."

D'argo shrugs, "Do what about Erin? Just don't tell her man, it'll be fine. I won't say anything, got your back dude." He slaps John's back lightly and tosses his beer into the trashcan, wondering if he should get another one or perhaps suggest going down to Crais' room. He's a little fucker, but he has nice beer.

John doesn't say anything else, because D is really not the person to go to for this. Instead he swallows back the rest of his beer and puts the bottle on his beside table, alongside three other empties from earlier in the week.

But even D'argo is able to catch the hesitant look on John's face. "What? What you thinking about man?" He stops his lazy search for his shoes to give John a deeper look.

"What you... you not thinking about dating the stripper are you?" He shakes his head as he walks over to John and slings an arm over his shoulder. "No man. You don't date girls like that. You have fun with them, bang 'em whatever, but you don't try to make a whore into a housewife, it doesn't work like that my man."

John just shrugs. He disagrees - wholeheartedly - but knows that D'argo won't see where he's coming from.

"Cause, man, a girl like that? They're nice you know? But they're paid to shake their asses in front of men, they like doing that, like having fun."

He finds his shoes and shoves his feet into them, grabbing his room keys and making motions towards the door with his head. "Don't go trying to get one to settle down, even if she likes you now... its not gonna work out man. Eventually there will be another guy with more money or a bigger dick or something else and I'm gonna have to be the one to pick up your sad ass and take you out drinking."

He locks the door behind them and navigates John towards the stairwell. "But have fun with this one dude. I mean, shit, there must be all sorts of crazy, kinky shit she'd be into. Probably likes having you screw her hard against the bed doesn't she? Yeah, boy that's what I thought." D'argo slaps John again, laughing to himself. "Yeah there's no doubt why she likes you I bet."

He does balk just a little bit at the 'bigger dick' comment - as any guy would - but D'argo's words start to sink in a little.

On the other hand, he just spent close to 24 hours with Martha and didn't see the faintest sign of anything shallow or casual about the way she treated him.

"But enjoy this! How many guys our age have a stripper wanting them to tap it? Just don't over think this like you always do things, right? You and Erin, you guys have been together awhile, right? Its a good thing," he pats John on the back as he pushes the door open to Rygel and Stark's room.

"And man, you gotta tell me what she looks like."

"Hot." John immediately says. "She's got these perfect tits and this amazing ass... Jesus, man, you oughta see her."

"Nice tits? Yeah? I'm really more of an ass man," D'argo rubs his chin, smirking widely.

"What are you doing tonight boys?" He says, turning to Rygel and Stark. "Cause we're going to the strip club!"

Rygel smirks and looks at Crais and high fives him.

"Uh-uh, no way, no." John says firmly, dread filling his stomach even at the thought of his buddies ogling Martha.

"What do you mean no way?" D'Argo says, turning to his buddy. "You just said we should see her, don't be holding out on us man."

"Yeah, come on," Crais agrees, leaning against the wall and rolling a cigarette. "And she works at a strip club, its not like the goods are unavailable."

"What do you mean no way?" D'Argo says, turning to his buddy. "You just said we should see her, don't be holding out on us man."

"Yeah, come on," Crais agrees, leaning against the wall and rolling a cigarette. "And she works at a strip club, its not like the goods are unavailable."

"Yeah, didn't think that one though. I don't want you guys ogling her. Forget it. Not gonna happen."

"Oh don't want us ogling your girl on the side, but don't mind the bunch of other men that grope her and give her cash every night for dancing for them hm?" Crais adds, lighting up and blowing a bunch of smoke over at John.

"Not like you could keep us from going and seeing her. Maybe tip her a bit, get her to dance for me."

"She's not my girl on the side!" John says, frowning. "She's just - look. I don't want you guys going, okay?"

He knows that if he really puts his foot down Stark and D will respect his wishes. Crais... well, he just won't tell Crais where she works at.

"Hey man, its cool, calm down," D'argo says, putting his hands out on John and trying to keep him from walloping on Crais. "Just you know, remember what I said okay?"

He is still eying Crais. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll remember. Look, I gotta head out anyway, I'm meeting Erin in a little while."

D'Argo raises an eyebrow at John but nods, "Go to it my friend." He bumps fists with him and watches him leave and head back to their room, an idea growing in his head.


	5. 1.5

Martha is curled up on the couch, a book in her hands as Baloo lies on her feet, keeping them from getting chilly. The windows are open and she may just be snuggled up in John's MIT sweatshirt that she still has.

Its raining outside and the sound and smell of the rain is coming in from her open windows; there is a glass of red wine next to her and soft music coming from her old, beat up stereo.

It is just about a perfect evening.

It's pouring down but John doesn't rush as he walks down the streets of Cambridge. He's already wet, what does a little more rain matter?

He and Erin broke up.

He feels gutted, even though he'd halfway made up his mind to do it the first night he met Martha. Turns out, it hadn't even been all that hard. She hadn't asked if there was anyone else, just like he hadn't asked when just quietly nodded and said she thought that some time apart was a good idea, anyway.

He's pretty sure the "time apart" is permanent and he honestly can't imagine not having her in his life every day. He feels his throat burn again and forces the emotion back. He's not gonna cry, not over this.

He isn't all that surprise to realize that he's in front of Martha's apartment, but he does hesitate while he decides if it is a good idea to go in and see her or not.

There is a soft, hesitant knock on the door and Martha almost thinks that she imagines it. Slowly, she sets her book down and moves over to the door, looking out the peep hole before unlocking the door in a hurry and opening it up wide.

"John," she breathes, surprised to see him. Indeed, she really hadn't expected him tonight, hadn't expected to see or hear from him for awhile actually. She can tell just by his face that everything is wrong and she doesn't bother asking him just yet.

She takes his hand and tugs him in, wiping the rain from his face and brushing his hair back. She kisses the remaining droplets that fall off his eyelashes before she pulls him into the bathroom. "You're freezing," she whispers, helping him out of his drenched clothes. "Hop in the shower, warm up a bit. I'll make you some tea."

Placing a very soft, chaste kiss on his cheek, she leaves him a soft, clean towel and takes his clothes and puts them in the dryer, heading to the kitchen to boil water.

He isn't even really sure how long he stays in the shower. It feels nice to just let the water pour over him, warming his fingers and toes. He hadn't realized how cold he was until now.

He doesn't want to put on his wet clothes when he gets out of the shower, but he doesn't want to walk into her living room naked, either. He stands there in the bathroom with his hands braced on the sink, leaning his weight against it while he tries to decide what to do.

"Just grab the duvet," she calls from the kitchen, assuming what the quiet is about. "You can wrap up in that while your clothes are drying."

She stands, leaning against the wall and smiles turning so he has a bit of privacy while she makes his cup of tea.

He feels ridiculous sitting with her blanket wrapped around his body. He feels ridiculous even being here, and he's not sure that he wasn't interrupting some plans she had. Maybe she was already moving on, some guy with a bigger dick and more money and she just felt sorry for John so she was letting him hide out from the storm in here until her date showed up...

"... John?" She asks softly, peeking her head around the bedroom door. He's sitting on her bed, her duvet wrapped around him and his hair wet and spiked up.

"Your clothes will be ready in about an hour," she continues softly, setting the cup of tea down on the bedside table. She can't begin to imagine whats going on in his head but she can imagine its weighing him down. She gives him another soft smile before slipping out of the room and closing the door behind herself. Maybe what he needs is some time alone, a few moments to himself. Heading back to the couch, she curls herself back into her seat, shushing Baloo as he keeps making soft whining noises as he glances at the door.

He sits in her bedroom for all of ten minutes before it feels like the silence is going to make his head break apart. He opens the door and sees her on her couch.

God, she's gorgeous. He makes his way over to her and sits at the other end, staring straight ahead. "Look, I'm sorry if you had plans tonight or something that I'm putting a kink in."

"Oh John," she sighs and shakes her head, setting her book down on the coffee table. She gently shoves Baloo off of her legs and pulls him to lay back against her, while she wraps her arms around him. "I didn't have anything planned. Its my night off, I don't usually go out to clubs or anything when I don't have work. I get enough of them during the week."

He rests his head against her shoulder and lets her hold him. It feels good. Really, really good.

"I broke up with my girlfriend tonight."

"Your girlfriend?" She asks, keeping her voice calm and steady. She had assumed that he had a girl.

"I'm sorry to hear about that John. Did you two have a fight?" She does not push him off of her, nor does she put up a fight, but she still can't help but be a bit disappointed in him. She had really hoped he would be different from all the guys that she ran in to at the club.

"Fight? No." John tilts his head around and looks at her. He finds her hand and links their fingers together. "No, no fight. I just couldn't keep on... doing this, with you... with her still thinking... I couldn't do that."

She lets John hold her hand while she tries and figures out what he's saying. "You couldn't do this? What are we doing John?" She asks quietly, wanting him to clarify what he thinks this is.

His stomach sinks even more because clearly from the look on her face he's said something wrong. Or at the very least, something not exactly right. (Somehow in his mind, there is a distinction between the two.) "Aw hell, I don't know. I just mean, I couldn't cheat on her. And if I was willing to - wanting to - then the relationship wasn't what it needed to be, anyway. I think we were just... comfortable. With each other. It was easy. Stuff like that - it shouldn't be so easy you forget to even try. I just... it wasn't working, even without this... us."

Martha feels a bit better and less of a homewrecker at least, which helps. "No, you're right. It's not fair for either of you to be in a relationship where neither of you are trying anymore. If you were willing and able to cheat on her then you did the right thing John."

"But I did love her." John says, sighing and shutting his eyes. Her face is the first thing he sees - young and beautiful, smiling like she did when he caught her off-guard with a compliment or a joke. "Not in love with her... not anymore... but we've been together a while. It wasn't easy."

He turns his head, rubbing his nose against Martha's neck. He's warmer now. "You smell good."

"First love John?" She asks softly, bringing him back on track and not letting him stray from the topic with how her soap smells on her skin. "Its natural that its going to hurt for awhile. You probably put a lot of emotion and time into the relationship and her, if you could shrug it off easily, that would be worrying."

He takes a minute before he answers. He's not sure why she's being so nice to him. He's been a total dick, sleeping with her and two-timing Erin. "Yeah. First love. And it was good, for a while."

"Of course it was good, that's why you were with her," Martha reminds him gently. She runs a hand through his hair, soothing him as he rests his head on her stomach.

"Yeah... " John turns on his side, the duvet slipping down his body. His arms are around her and her hand in his hair feels nice. "I think she might have met someone else, too. She didn't... there wasn't any arguing... she didn't..." Cry, he's going to say, and then thinks that maybe it'll make him sound like even more of a dick because he's upset that his girlfriend didn't cry when he dumped her. "I'm not sure she even cared."

Of course, he's overstating it. She hadn't actually jumped for joy. She'd looked - well, like he felt. Sort of confused, not sure what to do.

"Don't say that John. Of course she cared. Whether she met someone else or not doesn't mean she would stop caring about you or being with you. If she had totally moved on... She would have done something before now."

John sighs. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. I just..." He rubs his hand over his eyes. "I don't know. I don't know what to think."

"To everything there is a season, a beginning and an end," quotes Martha softly. "Or at least, according to the Byrds."

"Remember the good times you had together and later, once you've both had time to grieve your relationship, make a point to talk to her. Your life isn't over, and neither is hers. Perhaps you are going separate ways. Perhaps you are growing up, either way its not the end."

"The Byrds, huh? You gonna sing me a lullaby now?" He tips his head back and looks up at her, upside down. "Maybe some Beatles..." He hums the tune of Yesterday and then laughs, like he's just told a joke.

"You a Beatles fan John?" She asks, her hand moving to the back of his neck to rub gently there. "You like British music, hm?"

"I like a lotta things British." He says, hand sliding down her thigh and over her knee to squeeze it. "British music. British girls. British food. Okay, not that one."

"Just the music and the girls then?" Martha teases, smiling softly at him and leaning back to rest her head against the pillow.

"Sports aren't too bad either. It's kinda funny, you always see British dudes looking like pussies on tv and stuff and then you watch some soccer and it's like, bam, asses being crushed all over the place. D, my roommate, D'argo, he plays rugby sometimes. Come back looking like Mike Tyson used him for a punchin' bag. And D ain't a little man."

Martha raises an eyebrow at John, "Pussies?" She rolls her eyes, twenty year old boys are twenty year old boys. "Yeah rugby's a tough sport. Takes a tough man to play it."

"Hey, I could play rugby!" John automatically says. Then he thinks of D'argo, and how big D'argo is, and relents. Mentally, anyway. "Maybe I'll ask D to let me in on a game some time and you can come watch.

Martha chuckles because she knows exactly what he is doing, showing off. Proving that he IS a big tough man and she finds it amusing and incredibly endearing. "I would come watch," she agrees.

He smiles, pleased with her readily she agrees. "You'll like D. He's a trip. His girl, too - man, they fight like cats and dogs. Do other stuff like animals, too."

"Fuck like animals too hm?" She really laughs at that. "You want me to meet your friends, John?"

"Yeah. That freak you out?" He asks, keeping his eyes shut just in case the look on her face isn't something that will reassure him.

She pauses, not sure how to ask what she wants to know without coming out and saying it. "Are we.... dating John?"

John laughs, humorlessly. "What a conversation to be having three hours after I break up with my girlfriend. Hell, I don't even know. I don't know anything. You got a magic eight ball around here somewhere? Let's ask it."

Martha nods and thinks about it.

"Are you hungry?" She finally asks, changing topics entirely as she gently gets up from the couch and makes her way to her kitchen. "I could heat you up some left overs if you're hungry..."

"Hey, food, yeah." Technically he'd taken Erin out to dinner earlier but neither of them had done a whole lot of eating. "Whatcha got?"

Martha turns, pulling open the refrigerator and pokes through it. "Pasta, Chinese... Could make you a sandwich. Perhaps some quesadillas if you're nice."

"I can be nice." He says with a tired grin. "And I really like quesadillas."

Chuckling, Martha pulls out some chicken and tortillas and cheese and gets her stove going. She keeps up easy conversation with John as she makes him a couple quesadillas, flipping them onto a plate when they were done.

"Here," she says, handing them over as she makes her way back to the fridge and pulls out a beer and hands it over as well. "You look like you need it."

He answers questions about his classes and assignments he's working on while she cooks. It's nice, mindless conversation and just what he needs to all but zone out for a few minutes.

She sits back in a wing back chair opposite from him as he eats, her legs curling up underneath her as she watches him.

When he finishes she takes his plate to the kitchen but leaves it there. "I think... your clothes are probably done..." She heads over to the closet where the dryer was hidden and digs through, pulling out his jeans and boxers.

"Thanks." He says, taking the clothes from her. He's not sure where his shirt is, so he just puts on what he gives her.

She digs it out of the dryer and hands it over, standing next to him a bit nervously. She's not sure if she should kick him out to go back to his place (probably the safest), offer to set up the couch (the one less likely to cause problems) or to just pull him back into her bedroom (the one most likely to lead to things).

He's pretty sure by the way she's just standing there that he's overstayed his welcome. If she wanted him here, surely she'd have said something more by now - but handing him his clothes is a pretty good sign all by itself. He rubs a hand against the back of his neck and glances at the door. "Yeah, I'll just... go."

"You ... sure?" She asks, following him to the front. "I think it's still raining out and..." and I don't want you to be alone tonight. She fails to add.

He looks up at the ceiling (hm, a crack) and jams his hands into his dryer-warmed jeans. He thinks about walking all the way home in the rain. Thinks about rain, and rainy afternoons, and that one spot on campus where he got caught off guard by a rainstorm. It's a nice spot, not yet invaded by Frisbee players or suntanning freshmen girls, a place he goes for studying or just to relax. He likes to take a lunch and a blanket to spread under the big, sprawling oak tree... "I think I wanna take you on a picnic."

Martha is caught off guard, really not what she had been expecting him to say. "A picnic?" She repeats, a smile spreading slowly on her face. "Right now? I think that might be a bad idea, what with all the raining and such."

Biting her lip she crosses her arms and leans against the wall, looking up at John with a sweet smile on her face.

He glances out the window. "Yeah. Maybe you're right. Some other time, though. There's this one place I was just thinking of... you'd like it. I think."

"I don't think anyone has ever taken me on a picnic before," she says softly, thinking about it.

"What? That's just not right. Okay, we're going on a picnic, everyone needs to do that at least once. First day you're free that the weather's good." John declares.

"Lovely," Martha laughs, giving in and wrapping her arms around John's neck and giving him a peck on the lips.

John is surprised by the kiss. His arms stay at his side but he leans into her, smiling.

She keeps it very short and very chaste, pulling back from the kiss with a bit of a smack. Blushing, she pulls her arms back and turns to turn a lamp off and close the window. Baloo begins to follow her as she locks the door and begins to head into the bedroom.

She opens a window there and straightens the bed a bit before peeking out at him. "You coming?"

He still hesitates. "You don't mind?"

"If you'd rather sleep on the couch, I can make the couch up for you?" She offers, pulling a cami top on and then moving to stand in front of the bedroom door.

"No, I'd... no. If you don't mind I'd... your couch looks uncomfortable, anyway." He says, though it's a lie. "And too short for me."

"Well, maybe that last one," she agrees, picking up her duvet from the floor and putting it back on her bed. Unlike before when she's slept with John, this time she crawls in with the cami and yoga pants on.

He takes off his jeans and his t-shirt, but follows her example by leaving the boxers on. The bed feels nice. He hadn't even realized how tired he was. He wants to reach for her but the same hesitation stops him.

She rolls over, her fanning out on the pillow behind her. The lights are out in the room, Baloo snuffling softly on the floor and the rain still coming down outside. She smiles softly at him and is a bit unsure of exactly how much to do, how much is too much.

He rolls onto his side and puts one arm loosely around her, resting his forehead against the back of her neck. He presses a very soft kiss there and says, "Goodnight."

She relaxes back against him and smiles, "Goodnight John."


End file.
